


Расскажи мне о море...

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Animal Death, Fandom Kombat 2013, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Novelization, Original Character Death(s), Retelling, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История охоты за потерянными на дне морском сокровищами, и о том, как бывает трудно потом разделить добычу по справедливости. А еще о море, кораблях, любви, мошенничестве, предательстве и лжи. Но в первую очередь эта история - о Торе и Локи в антураже Морровинда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эбенгард

Действующие лица:

Хэл гро-Баграт – орк из Даггерфолла в Хай-Роке, владелец шкуны «Грахла»  
Тор – его помощник  
Локи – охотник за редкими книгами и мошенник  
Господин Антониус из Восточной компании  
Кьярра, редгард и Ориш-коротышка – его подручные

 

В Эбенгарде праздновали. С треском взлетевший в небо фейерверк осветил зубчатые стены замка и Луну Правосудия, шипящим мерцающим дождем пролившись в спокойные волны залива. Вечерело. С набережной доносилась оживленная болтовня и женский смех, то визгливый, то манерно-зазывный. Пролетел и смачно плюхнулся на мелководье брошенный со стены пустой винный кувшин. Пахло подгнившими фруктами и зерном с торговых складов, мокрой древесиной, звериной шерстью, пряностями и застоявшейся под причалами водой. Еще самую малость — морской солью.

Внутренняя гавань, стиснутая массивными тушами Храма и Дворца Вивека, напоминала спокойное озеро. Освежающие ветра с океана не могли пробиться сюда, и над заливом облаком висела вязкая, удушающая духота. Как перед штормом. Вот только шторма не было и не предвиделось.

У дальнего причала готовилась отчалить небольшая шкуна. В отличие от соседок, изящных и вертких лодок данмерской работы, похожих на скользящие по воде листья, эту строили по нордским меркам. С широкими обводами и низкой кормой, с оскаленной мордой загадочного зверя на носу, шкуна выглядела грубоватой, но вместительной, надежной и ухоженной. Надраенные медные и бронзовые части сверкали. В попытке празднично украсить корабль на фальшборте и нижних реях развесили фонари и блестящие гирлянды. На скошенной корме кривоватыми буквами было крупно выведено название и порт приписки — «Грахла» из Эбенгарда.

В обычные дни «Грахла» совершала долгие рейсы от рыбацкой деревушки Гнаар Мок до большого торгового города Сурана. Шкуна неспешно пробиралась вдоль гряды Аскадиан, швартуясь на каждой пристани и принимая на борт любого путника, способного выложить десяток дрейков. В праздники шкуна входила в Эбенгардскую гавань, вставая к причалам в ряд с десятком таких же лодок и выжидая удобного случая. У богатой и праздной молодежи Вивека вошли в моду ночные прогулки вокруг огромных городских зданий, нависающих над заливом, и среди тысяч живописных скалистых островков Бал Фелла. Веселые и громкие компании щедрой рукой разбрасывали золото и серебро, никогда не торговались, но колобродили так, что порой хотелось отвезти их подальше в море и там швырнуть за борт. Привязав сперва по тяжелому жернову на шею.

Самые отчаянные непременно стремились попасть к заброшенному святилищу даэдра на Бал Фелле, суля за исполнение своей прихоти по доброй пригоршне септимов. Получив категорический отказ, возмущались, грозились влиятельными отцами и близким знакомством с его светлостью герцогом. Убедившись, что страшные угрозы — как горошины каменной стене, легкомысленно отмахивались и предавались обычному времяпрепровождению богатых бездельников.

В развлечениях они были одинаковы — данмеры, люди любого племени, даже альтмеры. Купания и танцы нагишом в лунном свете на песчаных берегах уединенных островков. Шумные попойки, состязания в «кто больше выпьет», игры на желание в кости и кадатту. Хаджиты притаскивали с собой шкатулки с хрустящими кристаллами лунного сахара, вдумчиво слизывали их с кончиков пальцев, а потом вытягивались пластом, безучастно таращась остекленевшими глазами. Смазливых девиц и парней под визг и охи-вздохи непременно затаскивали в койку. Разок подвыпившие гуляки удумали однажды разложить ничего не соображающую подружку прямо на палубе «Грахлы», но быстренько передумали, увидев поднимающегося по трапу хозяина шкуны. С тяжелым багром в руке.

Вообще-то багор он захватил для совершенно прозаической цели — отпихнуть нос «Грахлы» подальше от каменистого берега. Но юнцы мигом протрезвели, сбледнули с лица и невнятным хором забормотали: «Простите, мы пошутили…». Девица, опомнившись и подобрав юбки, шустро метнулась прочь с палубы.

Испуг неудачливых шутников можно было понять и оправдать. Владельцем и капитаном шкуны был коренной уроженец сурового хайрокского побережья. Шесть с небольшим футов роста при сплошных мускулах, зеленоватая кожа, пара выпирающих из-под мясистой верхней губы клыков и очень, очень пристальный взгляд маленьких глаз чистокровного орка.

В молодые годы почтенный Хэл гро-Баграт служил в полулегендарном Восьмом имперском легионе, принимавшем участие в боях за Саммерсет. Там вояка из тяжелой пехоты, куда традиционно набирали хаммерфельдских и хайрокских орков, волей судьбы угодил на корабли… и возлюбил их со всей силой загадочной орсимерской души.

Выйдя в отставку с полным пенсионом, орденом Золотой Ветви и образцовым отпускным листом, гро-Баграт не расстался с морем. Добравшись до Даггерфолла, он в сопровождении компаньона явился на верфи, заказав и оплатив наградными септимами постройку «Грахлы». Весной новенькую шкуну спустили на воду, разбив о носовое украшение традиционную бутыль крепкого сиродиильского бренди.

Ветеран имперских легионов стал капитаном собственного корабля, а его компаньон — помощником. Вдвоем они двинулись морскими путями на север, огибая материк. Чуть не сгинув в штормах у побережья Скайрима, упрямый орк и его спутник спустя месяц добрались до гаваней Вивека. Где и обосновались, перевозя рыбаков с их уловом и прибывших из Сиродиила купцов. Доставляя загулявших офицеров из казарм Эбенгарда к вечерней проверке, паломников — в Храм Вивека, крестьян с коробами и ящиками — на Рыночную Плазу, а разодетых как принцессы гулящих девиц — к пристаням Квартала Чужеземцев.

Заработка вполне хватало на содержание «Грахлы», еду и выпивку, а большего им не требовалось. Судно, спокойный промысел и возможность порой на несколько дней уходить во Внутреннее море. Туда, где нет ни людей, ни кораблей, только открытый горизонт. Одиночество, исподволь исцеляющее души и сердца. Свежий утренний бриз, приливы и отливы, вздохи сонного моря. Редкие, пустынные острова — скалы, на которых растут два-три искривленных деревца, чахлая трава, да гнездятся морские птицы. Уединенные тропы в стороне от изведанных и нанесенных на карты путей. Под звездным небом среди катящихся волн порой мнилось, что можно найти ответы на те вопросы, которые на суше представали неразрешимыми.

Но сегодня в Эбенгарде праздник. Очередное торжество в честь Вивека. Хорошая возможность подзаработать.

Грузно прошлепав вдоль борта, гро-Баграт отдал швартовочные концы. Нанявшая лодку компания юных данмеров откупорила первый кувшин и разломила первый сладкий рулет. Кто-то терзал струны виолона, дурным голосом выпевая «Над морем восходит луна золотая, о-о-о!..», и орк раздраженно кривился, вытягивая из воды намокший канат.

Его компаньон и помощник крутил ворот, поднимая на мачте большой косой парус. Данмерская красотка уже подобралась ближе, залюбовавшись его размеренными движениями и вкрадчиво облизывая язычком узкие губы. Опять городские девицы не дадут парню проходу, рассеянно подумал гро-Баграт. Будут одаривать сладкими улыбочками и томно намекать, как весело они могли бы провести время.

Еще бы, гость из Полуночных краев на Вварденфелле, владении красноглазых данмеров с кожей цвета пепла — молодой нордлинг. Сильный, немногословный, сдержанный. Предпочитающий угрюмо отмалчиваться в ответ на соблазнительные предложения, разочаровывая игривых красавиц из Вивека. Гро-Баграт уже сколько раз предлагал компаньону перебраться в другую гавань, на что северянин равнодушно пожимал плечами: там начнется то же самое. Нет, он ничего не имел против женщин. Просто предпочитал тех, с которыми легко иметь дело. Незамысловатых и откровенных гулящих девок из коридоров Пояса святого Делина, не скрывающих, что им нужны твои пять дрейков, а до тебя самого им дела нет. Привет, моряк, получи свое и прощай. Эти же красотки хотят, чтобы ты играл с ними в любовь. По их сложным и постоянно меняющимся правилам, коварным, как ползучие отмели. Ты всегда проигрываешь, они выигрывают. Ты остаешься на берегу, лишенный надежд и иллюзий, а расчётливые сердцеедки уходят на поиски нового глупца, самодовольно улыбаясь и потряхивая кудряшками. Так зачем ему эти взбалмошные девушки, балласт из лишних неприятностей?

— Подождите! Подождите, не уплывайте!.. Эй, на «Грахле», стойте!..

Стуча каблуками и расталкивая торговцев, со стороны замковой лестницы по причалу с криками неслась девица. Как раз из числа тех, что были так не по душе суровому компаньону гро-Баграта. Рыжая, в нарядном зеленом платье с золотой вышивкой. Бретонка, не то истинная альтмерка, светлая эльфийка. Видимо, подружка кого-то из расположившейся на борту компании молодых данмеров чрезмерно провозилась со сборами, опоздав к отплытию.

Корма лодки локтя на два отошла от края причала. Бойкую девицу это ничуть не смутило. Поддернув повыше край платья, она разбежалась и отважно сиганула через полосу мутной воды. Оторвавшись от возни с парусами, нордлинг успел схватить ее за мгновение до того, как, балансируя на скользком урезе борта, бойкая девица чуть не шлепнулась спиной вперед в залив.

— Благодарю, — шкуна качнулась, девушку мотнуло вперед-назад. Каблучки неприятно скрипнули по гладким, добела отмытым доскам палубы. — Простите, я такая неловкая, — она мягко, но решительно высвободилась. По сравнению с долговязым северянином девица оказалась довольно высокой, угловатой и худощавой. Лицо с резко выступающими скулами, ярко подкрашенные губы, темные ресницы, зеленые глаза с темно-синими проблесками. Такой прозрачной зеленью в погожий день переливаются прибрежные воды на отмелях подле островков в архипелаге Аскадиана. Коварные воды, что издалека обманчиво представляются мелководьем, но скрывают под собой щербатые зубы подводных камней.

Глянув в лицо спасителю, рыжая девушка не сморщила носик в тщательно скрываемой брезгливости, но в ее глазах не вспыхнуло и отблесков болезненного любопытства. С женщинами всегда было так: они с восхищением глазели на северянина издали и недовольно кривились, оказавшись рядом. Все из-за шрама. Однажды трескучая колдовская молния прошила воздух совсем рядом, поджигая паруса и дерево. Рухнувший в море нордлинг был уверен, что ослеп навсегда. Но ему повезло. Чуть левее или правее, и он точно лишился бы жизни или глаз. А так — всего лишь шрам, отчего левое веко омертвело и перекосилось. Теперь оно не может толком подняться, левый глаз видит как сквозь туман, а порой в солнечные дни голова трещит, словно с похмелья.

Мелочи по сравнению с тем, что он жив, цел и руки-ноги у него на месте. Остальным так не посчастливилось.

Все эти неспешные мысли пришли в нордлингскую голову гораздо позднее. Он знал, что тугодумен, и свыкся с этим. Сейчас ему нужно было следить за парусами, пока вставший к рулю гро-Баграт приводил лодку к ветру. Проход по внутренней бухте Эбенгарда требовал внимания и сосредоточенности. Размышления о случайно встреченных девушках могли обождать.

По длинной пристани, до которой теперь было не меньше десятка саженей, метались какие-то люди, двое или трое. Махали руками и громко кричали, требуя от экипажа «Грахлы» немедля остановиться. Возможно, они тоже опоздали на морскую прогулку. Им повезло меньше, чем рыжей девице — шкуна вовсю набирала ход, под водорезом вскипел рождающийся бурунчик и капитан не собирался поворачивать назад. Кто не успел вовремя, тот остается скучать на берегу.

Рыжая альтмерка — не то бретонка — ушла на палубу, усевшись на надстройке рубки и присоединившись к своим друзьям. Со своего места северянин видел только обтянутую зеленым бархатом платья гибкую спину и развевающиеся локоны. Девица оживленно болтала, успевая между делом прикладываться к бокалу с вином и жестикулировать свободной рукой.

— Они желают обойти Дворец и высадиться у пристаней Олмса, — «Грахла» втянулась в узкий пролив между обрывистым безлюдным берегом и золотистой, устремленной ввысь западной стеной Дворца Вивека, обрамленной понизу грязноватой пеной. Хэл гро-Баграт правил, его компаньон сидел рядом, запрокинув голову к белой громаде набирающих свежий ветер парусов. Со стороны Внутреннего моря неспешно приближалась торговая барка под флагом Дома Хлаалу. Нордлинг машинально прикинул курс: выходило, что барка пройдет севернее. — Ежели свезет, подберем кого желающего прогуляться обратно к крепости. Или скоротать ночку на островах… Ты что такой смурной, Тор? Девчонка приглянулась? — орк утробно хохотнул. — Даже не мечтай. У такого, как ты, никогда не достанет звонкой монеты на прихоти такой, как она.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся нордлинг. — Мне до такой, как до Акавира пешком. Но мечтать-то никто не запрещает?

— Ну-ну. Мечтай-мечтай, — орк переложил руль, шкуна вырвалась в открытый залив и заплясала по волнам. Расположившиеся на палубе данмеры оживленно загалдели, прося капитана задержаться на рейде и полюбоваться закатом над заливом Норвейн. Тот и в самом деле был чудо как хорош. Оранжевый шар солнца медленно скатывался за горизонт, чертя по водной глади ослепительно сверкающую дорожку. Иногда над ней взмывали в прыжке летучие рыбы, рассыпая золотую капель.

Восходная часть неба окрасилась в багровые, золотые и густо-синие тона, сквозь которые проступили знакомые очертания созвездий. Лиловый Массер и серебристая Секунда начали свою вечную игру в догонялки, «Грахла» с подобранными парусами качалась на воде. В городе и крепости на скале одно за другим зажигались окна, цепочки факелов и фонарей очерчивали внушительные абрисы пирамид-кантонов, куполов и зависших над водой мостов. Завороженные зрелищем, бойкие юнцы притихли, устроившись тесной кучкой и переводя взгляды с дремлющего моря на город.

Солнце нырнуло под воду, пала тьма. Тор распустил парус. Подгоняемая бризом с моря лодка пролетела по заливу, миновав восточные фасады Дворца и Храма Вивека, и ткнулась носом в гранитные ступени причала в основании квартала святого Олмса. Пристань пустовала, ярусом выше скучал в дозоре стражник в позолоченных доспехах. Мельком покосившись вниз и признав знакомое судно, караульный лениво шлепнул ладонью в латной перчатке по каменному парапету. Гро-Баграт дернул углом рта, показав желтый клык. Ординаторы могут сколько угодно кичиться честностью и неподкупностью, но, как любые блюстители порядка, не упустят случай содрать мзду в свою пользу. По закону запрещено высаживать пассажиров на пристанях Вивека после заката. Требование никем и никогда не соблюдается, зато стражники имеют свой верный доход.

— Пошли его к пыльным демонам, — вполголоса посоветовал Тор, пока данмеры расплачивались с капитаном за аренду судна.

— Нам тут еще жить и жить, — огрызнулся на компаньона гро-Баграт. — Приберись-ка вон лучше.

Выждав, пока молодые данмеры, галдя, поднимутся по лестнице на нижний ярус и скроются из вида, орк заковылял вверх по высоким ступенькам. Тор сбросил за борт кожаное ведро на веревке, зачерпнул воды и выплеснул ее на палубу «Грахлы». Насвистывая сквозь зубы и орудуя плетеной шваброй, принялся за уборку, но вскоре свист оборвался.

Вернувшийся Хэл гро-Баграт застал помощника и напарника в изрядном недоумении. Нордлинг стоял перед надстройкой рубки, где была разложена кучка мокрого тряпья. Отдельно истекало водой нечто, поначалу ошибочно принятое орком за отрубленную голову, но вблизи оказавшееся фальшивыми накладными волосами.

Рыжими и вьющимися.

— Не понял, — озадачился почтенный ветеран сражений за Саммерсет.

— Вещи были связаны в узел и перетянуты бечевой, — растолковал Тор. — Внутрь узла запихали твою бронзовую статуэтку Малаката. Это добро должно было камнем уйти на дно, да зацепилось за транец. Я заметил какое-то бултыхание в воде и вытащил.

— Гхм, — гро-Баграт прищурился, вгляделся тщательнее. — Знакомое платьишко.

— Сколько пассажиров мы приняли на борт в Эбенгарде и сколько сошло здесь? — поразмыслив, спросил нордлинг.

— Четверо данмеров-парней и один босмер, — не замедлил с ответом орк. — С ними три девицы, все данмерки. Еще рыжая, что опоздала. Итого выходит девять душ. На пристани Олмса… — Хэл посчитал, загибая толстые пальцы, — высадилось три девки и шестеро парней. Снова девять. Значит, к нам на борт не проскользнул украдкой морской дух. Это обнадеживает.

— Зато одна из пассажирок украдкой выбросила за борт свою одежду, — хмыкнул нордлинг. — Вместе с волосами. Хэл, тебе не показалось, что у рыжей попрыгуньи под юбкой скрывались штаны? Села она к нам девушкой, а сошла парнем.

— Я к ней под юбку не лазил, — с достоинством ответил гро-Баграт. — Зачем мужчине наряжаться девицей? Неблагочинно это. И недостойно.

— Мало ли какие у него были причины. Может, убегал от кого. Или прятался, — предположил Тор и слегка встревожился: — Хэл, а если это лазутчик какой или наемный убийца собрался по чью-то душу? Давай кликнем Ординатора?

Орк пожевал мясистыми губами, обдумывая.

— Нет, — решил он. — Не наше это дело. Тут земля данмеров. Тут Вивек и его законы. Если это ребятки из Мораг Тонг или Серой Гильдии, не след мельтешить у них под ногами. Засунь тряпки куда подалее, как вернемся — спалим. И забудь. Ничего не видели, ничего не знаем. Катали ввечеру по заливу молодняк из Дома Телванни, а прочее до нас не касается.

Нордлинг молча кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами старшего товарища. У них свои заботы и своя жизнь. Простая жизнь, где нет места загадочным девушкам, переодевающимся в парней.

«Грахла» сходила в Сейда Нин, приняв на борт легкий и приятный груз: свежие фрукты, спелое зерно, уложенные в большие корзины яйца квама. Фрахт оказался выгодным, и гро-Баграт рассудил, что они заслужили пару-тройку дней отдыха. Сам орк, запасливо снарядившись удочками, подсачником и корзиной с провиантом, ушел на весельной лодке в Закатную бухту. Он звал с собой и Тора, уверяя, что надежный приятель шепнул ему по секрету об изумительном местечке. Мол, там жирные златоперки сами кидаются на голый крючок. Северянин предпочел остаться в городе.

Никакой особой цели у него не было. Тор бродил по бесконечным коридорам и лестницам Девяти пирамид, заглядывал в лавки, прицениваясь к товарам и перебрасываясь словом-другим с торговцами.

В конце концов его занесло на Плазу кантона Хлаалу, к Торговому залу. Нордлингу нравилось приходить сюда в дни, когда проводились аукционы. Толстые стены в самую яростную жару сберегали прохладу. По окончании торгов улыбчивые девушки обносили посетителей напитками с настоящим льдом. Прислужницы запомнили Тора, и, пусть северянин никогда ничего не покупал, непременно предлагали бокал и ему. Еще нордлингу пришелся по душе один из аукционистов — бойкий хаджит, умевший распалить в посетителях настоящий азарт и способный взвинтить цену на товар в пять-шесть раз. Хаджита золотистой в крапинку масти кликали Вирроньером. Тор до сих пор не мог разобраться, самец это или самка, но язык у говорящего кошака был подвешен толково, и ремесло свое аукционист знал отлично. Наконец, на аукционе порой выставляли удивительные вещи, связанные с морским делом и морскими тайнами. На них можно было смотреть. Можно было неспешно размышлять, какими сложными путями они сюда попали и какова их история.

Сегодня Тор опоздал к началу торгов. Когда он сунулся под расписанную охрой и золотом арку, аукцион был в полном разгаре. Судя по тому, как подпрыгивал на возвышении Вирроньер и азартно переглядывались участники, на кон выставили нечто воистину необыкновенное. Нордлинг глянул на столик, где обыкновенно красовались товары-лоты. Развернутая большая книга. Нет, не просто книга, сборник морских карт. Старинный, судя по начертанию букв и расположению нарисованных земель.

Яростное сражение вели двое. Невысокий темноволосый мужчина в дорогом наряде цвета снега и серебра, по виду имперец из коренных уроженцев Сиродиила, и окутанная синими вуалями женщина. Лица ее нордлинг не разглядел, но эти двое сцепились не на шутку. До ушей Тора долетел возбужденный вопль хаджита: «Двести пятьдесят дрейков раз!.. Два!..».

Светлая дощечка в руке женщины стремительно взлетела, повышая цену на десяток золотых. Противник не замедлил с ответным выпадом. Дощечки взмывали и падали, Вирроньер еле успевал выкрикивать новые предложения. Никто не решался вступить в бой за обладание старой книгой, цена на которую достигла почти восьмисот септимов. Женщина упрямо повышала ставки, ее соперник не сдавался.

Может, он и одержал бы верх, если бы не вмешательство его спутника, мрачного темнокожего редгарда в обильно расшитой панцирями драуга куртке и с тяжелыми золотыми браслетами на мускулистых руках. Редгард зашептал имперцу на ухо, тот на мгновение отвлекся. Женщина немедля подала знак. Вирроньер, топорща усы, оглушительно рявкнул «Продано даме!» и от души стукнул молотком, положив конец торгам.

Хаджит слегка нарушил правила аукциона, уступив личным симпатиям: женщина в качестве покупательницы приглянулась ему больше имперца. Неудачливый конкурент раздраженно вскочил с места и удалился в сопровождении шагавшего по пятам хмурого редгарда. Дама осталась, принимая поздравления Вирроньера и отсчитывая на услужливо подсунутый хаджитом поднос тяжелые золотые монеты. Их маслянистый блеск навел Тора на мысль о том, что гро-Баграту постройка «Грахлы» обошлась куда дешевле.

Под воркование хаджита прислужница вручила женщине в синем купленный фолиант. Та заботливо уложила его в кожаную сумку, тщательно затянув шнурки и для надежности перебросив ремень через плечо. От размашистого движения укрывавшая лицо незнакомки вуаль слетела, открыв тонкие и резкие черты. Свет масляных ламп качнулся в прозрачно-зеленых глазах, густо очерченных тенями, дробно отразился в отлитых из двемерского стекла украшениях. Тогда она была рыжей, нынче ее волосы обрели яркий каштановый цвет. Если только они были настоящими. Если она сама была настоящей.

Вирроньер сопроводил покупательницу до самых дверей Торгового зала, заботливо расчищая ей путь сквозь гомонящую толпу и придерживая затянутую в перчатку ладонь дамы своей мохнатой рукой, так похожей на лапу зверя.

Женщина удалилась. Помедлив, Тор двинулся за ней. Безнадежно вопрошая: ну, что он может ей сказать? Да она вообще не вспомнит нордлинга с арендованной лодки. А если и вспомнит, не соизволит обратить на него внимания. Правда, ему известен ее маленький секрет. Если только это взаправду секрет, а не новая причудливая забава. Может, у богатых девиц Вивека теперь так принято — переодеваться на гулянках в молодых людей.

Тору всегда было трудно разговаривать с людьми. Слова не складывались одно к одному, толкались, колюче царапались острыми углами в глотке. Он предпочитал молчать, зная, что со стороны кажется людям слегка туповатым. Или не слегка. Он же нордлинг из Скайрима. Много мускулов, мало ума. Порой ему смеялись вслед, но мало кто отважился назвать его в глаза придурковатым тупицей. У него не было и не могло быть ничего общего с женщиной, способной, не моргнув глазом, запросто выбросить без малого тысячу септимов ради старинной книги карт. По сравнению с ней он был просто нищим. Да вдобавок с уродливо перекошенной мордой.

Легконогая тень спустилась по пологому коридору с Плазы на Ярусы и, с трудом отодвинув тяжелую каменную дверь, выскользнула наружу. Словно привязанный незримым, но прочным канатом, Тор шел за ней. Дама явно намеревалась покинуть владения Вивека. Вот она пересекла широкий Закатный мост, связывавший кантоны с материковой землей. Постояла немного, словно в раздумьях, и решительно зашагала в наступающих сумерках по мощеному тракту, убегавшему прочь от Эбенгардской крепости на Полночь, к Сейда Нин и Пелагиаду. При каждом шаге легкие вуали разлетались, окутывая высокую фигуру женщины туманным облаком. Издалека она казалась призраком, витающим меж тонких древесных стволов. Нордлинг подивился девичьей самоуверенности. Конечно, окрестности Вивека — место тихое и спокойное, то и дело проходят дозором патрули Ординаторов, и шанс одинокой путницы нарваться на лихих людей невелик… но мало ли что.

Тор слегка отстал, не желая прежде времени попадаться даме на глаза. Девица скрылась за поворотом дороги, и северянин задумался — куда, в сущности, она держит путь? До ближайших поселений шагать всю ночь, а больше здесь ничего нет, только разбросанные там и сям одинокие фермы. Может, ее должны встретить? Или у нее назначено свидание в уединенном месте?

Через два или три десятка шагов нордлинг снова заметил ее и остановился. Девица застыла на обочине, ибо путь ей преграждал давешний имперец в белом с серебром. Чуть поодаль, рядом с запряженной парой гуаров легкой двуколкой, стояли темнокожий редгард и широкоплечий коротышка с висячими усами. Оба со скучливым интересом наблюдали, ожидая распоряжений господина. Редгард держал зажжённый фонарь на длинной изогнутой рукояти, усатый коротышка понемногу отхлебывал из плетеной фляги.

Имперец наступал на женщину, угрожающе поводя в воздухе указательным пальцем и сердито ей выговаривая. Пару раз он сделал устрашающее движение, словно намереваясь с силой ткнуть девицу пальцем в плечо — та сделала крохотный шажок назад.

«Сейчас мне наваляют», — внезапно развеселившись, Тор прикинул соотношение сил. Редгард с двумя заткнутыми за широкий пояс танто казался наиболее опасным противником. Коротышка не в счет, а вот хозяин редгарда наверняка сможет за себя постоять. Как пить дать, порежут незваному защитнику шкуру на ремешки. Прекрасная дама тем временем улизнет под шумок. Да и пускай. Он решил вмешаться, и вмешается.

Спутники имперца так увлеклись представлением на дороге, что упустили миг, когда из темноты выступило еще одно действующее лицо. Имперец, исчерпав словесные убеждения, перешел к действиям — протянул руку к сумке на плече женщины, жестко потребовав:

— Отдай. Это не твое и никогда твоим не было.

Девица тихо ойкнула и попятилась, локтем прижимая сумку с книгой к себе. Тор сделал шаг вперед, заслонив женщину. Он не подал голоса, просто стоял и смотрел исподлобья, в то время как на подвижном лице имперца ярость постепенно сменялась безграничным удивлением.

— Это что? — растерянно вопросил он, обращаясь не к выросшему перед ним верзиле-нордлингу, но к укрывшейся за его плечом женщине. — Очередной дружок или телохранитель?

Дама надменно отмолчалась, предоставив северянину выкручиваться самому. Редгард вскинулся, взявшись за рукояти клинков, но не двинулся с места. Имперец окинул Тора изучающим взглядом и пожал плечами, заявив:

— Нет, это ни в какие ворота не лезет. Тебя просили встревать в чужие дела? Тогда ступай своей дорогой.

— Хорошо, уйду. Только она пойдет со мной, — нашел подходящие слова Тор. Редгард и коротышка дружно хмыкнули, имперец заломил бровь:

— Ах, вот как. Значит, впрямь телохранитель, не случайный прохожий. Мудрое решение. Эй! — он слегка приподнялся на носках, заглядывая за спину нордлинга, и повысил голос: — Ты не можешь вечно убегать и прятаться! Я выследил тебя в этот раз, выслежу и в другой. Тогда мы поговорим. Ох, как мы славно потолкуем, слышишь? А ты… — он полоснул Тора донельзя раздраженным взглядом, — могу поспорить, ты даже не представляешь, с какой ядовитой тварью связался.

Он сплюнул нордлингу под ноги и махнул рукой сопровождающим. Коротышка ловко запрыгнул в двуколку, чмокнул губами и тряхнул поводьями. Гуары затоптались на месте, издавая утробные посвисты и щелчки, и дружно рванули вперед, стоило имперцу занять место на сиденье. Редгард бежал рядом с повозкой. Судя по его виду, он мог бежать так, не запыхавшись и не сбиваясь с ритма, хоть до самого Дагон Фела на Полуночном побережье.

Дорога опустела.

— Благодарю, причем уже дважды, — голос у девицы был хрипловатым и выразительным, но слишком низким для женщины. — Могу поспорить, ты не случайно оказался здесь столь поздно. И так… своевременно.

— Заметил тебя на торгах в Доме Хлаалу, — признался Тор. — Ты покупала там книгу. Этот тип, что ускакал… он тоже хотел ее купить, верно? Но ты успела первой.

— Верно подмечено, — женщина выступила из тени за спиной нордлинга. — Так все и было. Господин Антониус был сильно разочарован… полагаю, это его личные трудности, а вовсе не мои, — подняв руку, она быстрым движением смахнула с лица мешающую паутину вуалей. Удлиненные тенями зеленые глаза поблескивали в лунном свете. — Значит, ты шел за мной? И зачем, позволь узнать?

— Женщине порой бывает опасно разгуливать одной по ночам, — Тор переступил с ноги на ногу и решился: — Кто ты? У тебя есть имя или хоть прозвище?

Чуть заметно улыбнувшись, она назвалась. Имя ее было легким и звонким, напоминая хищный посвист летящей стрелы:

— Локи.

— Когда ты гостила на нашей лодке, ты выкинула за борт свое платье и фальшивые волосы. Мы нашли их, — сказал нордлинг. Женщина снова улыбнулась, но взгляд ее стал сосредоточенным, а меж бровей залегла тонкая складка. — Как же тебя называть — леди Локи или господин Локи?

— Смотря по обстоятельствам, — невозмутимо отозвалась странная женщина. — Это для тебя столь важно, моряк? Если впрямь важно, то не стоит обсуждать это посреди ночной дороги. Отсюда рукой подать до моего жилища. Пойдем, угощу тебя чем-нибудь. Правда, северной медовухи у меня нет, уж не взыщи. А еще у меня нет привычки впускать в дом людей, скрывающих свое имя. Если мое предложение тебе не по душе — Вивек во-он в той стороне, — она, а может быть, он, указала пальцем на переливчатое мерцание огней за холмами.

— Тор.

— Тор, а дальше?

— Просто Тор. Без всяких «дальше».

— Понятно, — женщина, или притворяющийся женщиной парень по имени Локи, повернулась и неспешно зашагала по обочине, предоставив запутавшемуся нордлингу призрачную возможность выбирать — уйти или последовать за ней.

Идти в самом деле оказалось недалеко, не более лиги. На Пелагиадской развилке женщина свернула налево, перешла два горбатых мостика над каналами и свернула с мощеного тракта на заросшую сорной травой дорожку. Впереди заблестели под лунами воды озера Хайран. Нордлингу пришло на ум, что происходящее до смешного смахивает на жуткие истории бродячих сказителей. Наивный моряк следует ночью за незнакомой красоткой невесть куда. Что, если их путь завершится на кладбище, где она вкрадчиво предложит ему сойти в заброшенный склеп и укажет на свои давно истлевшие кости? Или ее глаза нальются багрянцем, и она вопьется внезапно отросшими клыками ему в горло, норовя добраться до шейной жилы. А может, девица разлетится обрывками тумана по ветру или, обернувшись, взглянет на него бездонными очами Матери Ноктюрнал?

Вместо мавзолеев и старинных гробниц перед ними вырос уединенный особняк в три этажа. Свет не горел ни в одном из окон, отчего дом походил на брошенный корабль, несомый волей ветров и течений по морю темных зарослей. В кустах надрывались цикады, на крыльце смутно белели тонкие колонны и пара статуй. Локи обошла ступеньки, предпочтя узкую тропку вдоль фасада.

— Извини, парадным крыльцом давно никто не пользуется, — через плечо объяснила она. — Приходится быть скромнее.

— Ты здесь живешь? — удивился Тор.

— Вместе с призраками моей родни, — Локи забренчала ключами, отпирая низкую дверь на задворках дома, и защелкала огнивом, зажигая лампу. Тени заметались туда-сюда, выхватывая из темноты запыленные резные шкафы и грязные тряпки шлейфов пауков-тенетников. — Когда-то мы были знатной и богатой семьей, но со временем обессилели и утратили волю к жизни. Прабабка слишком любила драгоценные безделушки, а ее муж ни в чем не мог отказать любимой женушке, растратив бóльшую часть фамильного состояния. Дед мудро решил давать деньги в долг, и мы слегка перевели дух. Его сыновья вошли в долю многообещающего промысла по разработке эбонита, а жила возьми да и иссякни. Кредиторы явились за своими деньгами, все пошло прахом, и теперь из былой роскоши остался только особняк. Да и тот заложен, — девица подняла лампу повыше, осветив некогда уютную гостиную с плавно выгнутыми потолками и большим овальным столом в центре залы. — Простая и незамысловатая история. Мы были, а теперь нас нет.

— Однако ты заплатила почти тысячу золотых за книгу, — напомнил северянин.

— Я нашла другие источники дохода, кроме воспоминаний о минувшем, — Локи поставила лампу на стол, зажгла от нее бронзовый светильник. Обрадовано присвистнула, сложив губы трубочкой. — Вот тебе компания. Посидите тут, пока я найду чего-нибудь выпить. Это Зарзан, местный сторож. Зарзан, это Тор. Не приставай к нему, будь умницей.

Большой пес валенвудской охотничьей породы с достоинством вступил в гостиную. Густая черная шерсть с изжелта-рыжими подпалинами, крупная голова, пушистый хвост с белой кисточкой. Тору всегда были по душе охотничьи собаки, спокойные и нешумные, знающие себе цену. Он охотно протянул псу раскрытую ладонь. Обнюхав гостя и признав его своим, Зарзан шумно вздохнул и улегся рядом, положив тяжелую морду на вытянутые лапы. Нордлинг сидел, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь к отдаленной возне в соседних комнатах — плеск льющейся воды, стук распахиваемых дверец и позвякиванье стекла. Вот донеслось приглушенное ругательство, потянуло острым запахом горящей травы, с оттяжкой хлопнула дверь.

Лица с потрескавшихся картин на стенах подозрительно взирали на незваного гостя. Данмеры и люди в пышных одеяниях. Сражения на суше и море, тускло блестящие двемерские доспехи в стеклянном ящике, полки с книгами в кожаных переплетах. Диваны и разлапистые кресла с широкими подлокотниками, обтянутые порыжелой кожей с остатками выцветшей росписи. Черные пятна плесени на потолочных балках, всепроникающий запах пыли.

Вернулась хозяйка, неся поднос с бутылками и тарелками.

Точнее, вернулся.

Теперь ни у кого не возникло бы и тени сомнения в том, что перед ним — мужчина. С изрядной примесью альтмерской крови в жилах, и поэтому кажущийся моложе своего истинного возраста. Просторная зеленая рубаха со шнуровкой по горлу и рукавам, кожаный колет, узкие штаны и мягкие остроносые сапожки из тех, что богатая молодежь носит на танцы. Он снял украшения и вуали, стер краску с глаз и губ и вдобавок сделал со своим лицом нечто, напрочь лишившее острые черты малейших следов женственности. Только глаза остались прежними — зелеными с темно-синими проблесками. Его настоящие волосы оказались темными и слегка вьющимися.

— Пара несложных заклятий магии иллюзии, чтобы больше смахивать на девицу, вот и весь секрет, — Локи поставил поднос на стол, бережно водрузив рядом пергаментный трофей из Дома Хлаалу. Тускло блеснули серебряные оковки по углам переплета. — Бывают такие места, куда женщине проникнуть намного легче, чем мужчине. И такие люди, с которыми проще иметь дело в женском обличье.

— А что ты станешь делать, если тебя раскусят? — сейчас Тору стало намного проще разговаривать с непонятным парнем. Леди Локи влекла его к себе и настораживала. Господин Локи, несмотря на диковинные склонности и жизнь в заброшенном семейном особняке, казался понятнее и проще.

— Обычно я успеваю смотаться раньше, чем дело доходит до разоблачения, — Локи с подозрением уставился на кувшин с полустертой надписью, принюхался к запаху из горлышка и решил, что вино еще вполне сгодится.

— Ты из Серой Гильдии? — на всякий случай уточнил Тор.

— Нет, но у меня есть там хорошие знакомые, — хозяин придвинул нордлингу наполненный бокал. Зарзан дремал под столом, едва слышно похрапывая, пламя свечей слегка покачивалось. — И там, и во многих других гильдиях, от Бойцов до Каммона Тонг. При моем ремесле полезно иметь надежных друзей в самых неожиданных местах. Например, в гаванях Эбенгарда, — он ухмыльнулся, но не насмешливо, а миролюбиво.

— Каково же твое ремесло? — старое вино оказалось терпким и непривычным на вкус северянина. Тор покатал его на языке, привыкая.

— Я охотник, — заметив недоумение собеседника, Локи разъяснил: — Нет, не за шкурами гуара и не за головами. Старинные книги, редкие вещицы — вот моя добыча. Я хорошо в них разбираюсь. Знаю, где припрятаны подлинные ценности, а у кого кладовые под самый потолок забиты старым никчемным хламом.

— Понятно, — кивнул нордлинг.

— Меня нанимают разыскать то или это. Единственный уцелевший экземпляр древней книги со своеручной подписью автора. Кинжал работы даэдра, подлинные артефакты Шестого Дома… и все прочее в таком духе, — Локи сделал неопределенный быстрый жест. — Довольные собиратели получают свои игрушки, я — плату за труды.

— Значит, та книга, за которую ты торговался сегодня у Хлаалу — она тоже для кого-то? — уточнил Тор.

Локи, прежде изъяснявшийся бойко и гладко, вдруг запнулся. Отхлебнул из бокала, выбил пальцами на столешнице обрывок быстрой мелодии.

— Тебе нравятся истории? — вдруг спросил он, уйдя от прямого ответа на вопрос. Тора это ничуть не удивило. Отчасти он разобрался в характере неожиданного знакомца. Скрытный, себе на уме, красноречивый мошенник — и наверняка знает столько удивительных вещей, что самому Тору и не снилось. Было бы занимательно послушать, какую историю он намерен рассказать.

— Очень. Про корабли и дела былых времен. Про море и его тайны, — честно признался северянин.

— А про землю?

— С землей у меня порой… возникают трудности. Про море лучше.

— Ладно, будет тебе история про море. С загадкой и тайнами, — Локи вытащил пробку из следующего кувшина, плеснул вино в бокалы. Зарзану что-то приснилось, он вскинулся, глухо рявкнув и поводя мордой. Убедившись, что никакой угрозы дому и его обитателям нет, пес чуть сдвинулся, уронив голову на сапог нордлинга. Тор не стал его прогонять, пусть лежит. Жаль, гро-Баграт недолюбливает зверье, иначе нордлинг непременно привел бы на «Грахлу» собаку. Такую, как Зарзан. — Про море с соленой водой и море книжное, на дне которого порой скрываются россыпи жемчужин. Начало этой истории было положено давным-давно, когда Империя решила заграбастать Вварденфел в свою копилку владений. Шел по морю корабль…

— По какому морю и какой корабль? — перебил Тор. Локи недовольно нахмурился:

— Это важно?

— В историях о море частенько важна любая мелочь.

— Гм, — охотник за книгами озадаченно почесал переносицу. — Ну, если так… Дело было где-то подле Горького берега между Хла Оудом и Гнисисом. Зимой, если это имеет значение. Корабль звался «Рассветная звезда» и был шебекой, построенной на верфях Сурана. Тридцать человек экипажа, три пассажира, груз — пшеница, вяленое мясо и гуарьи шкуры, так значится в судовой роли. На которую я случайно наткнулся в архивах Восточной имперской компании, когда шарился там в поисках сведений совсем по другому делу.

— А кому принадлежала «Рассветная звезда»? — нордлинг охотно позволил втянуть себя в поединок вопросов и ответов. Локи блеснул неуловимой улыбкой:

— Дому Индорил. Бывшему в те времена несомненным лидером среди Великих Домов, но испытывавшим и великие тяготы. У них была армия, золото и честь — высокая, как синее небо на их стягах. Индорил яростно выступал против Империи, призывая остальные Дома встать плечом к плечу и биться с захватчиками насмерть. К сожалению, горячие речи не нашли отклика. Кланы Хлаалу мудро поняли, откуда дует ветер, и предпочли соглашение с имперцами кровопролитной войне. Редоран укрылся за стенами крепостей и замкнулся в высокомерном молчании, формально признав власть Императора. Оставшись без союзников, Индорил признал поражение… и немедля заполучил дюжину кинжалов в спину от Хлаалу. Которым страсть как не терпелось прибрать к рукам имущество давних соперников. Я понятно излагаю?

— Более чем, — тряхнул головой нордлинг. — Я только не понял, при чем тут корабль.

— Дойдет речь и до него, — заверил Локи. — В моем ремесле частенько приходится сравнивать документы из разных источников, обучаясь читать скрытое между строк. Вот что меня озадачило: в разгар грызни между Великими Домами, когда в дверь ломятся имперские легионеры, из Эбенгарда уходит индорильская шебека. С непритязательным и не вызывающим никаких подозрений грузом на борту. И с младшим сыном Лорда-Советника Индорил, его женой и наследником-подростком, внесенными в судовую роль как простые пассажиры грузовой шебеки. Забавно, правда?

— Лорд почуял, что его деньки сочтены, и попытался спасти кого-нибудь из родных, — предположил Тор. — Куда направлялась «Звезда»?

— К Садрит Море, если верить документам. Во владения Телванни, стойко державшихся в стороне от любых дрязг.

— Они туда добрались?

— Нет.

— Высадились в другом порту? — предположил Тор.

— Опять не угадал.

— Куда ж тогда они подевались?

— Исчезли, — Локи состроил подходящую моменту загадочную физиономию. — С той поры никто и никогда больше не встречал «Рассветную звезду». Однако спустя почти десяток дней на побережье Барандаса выбросило шлюпку со знаком «Звезды» на борту. В ней было двое моряков — мертвый и сильно обгоревший. Местный жрец Альмсиви и знахари сделали все, чтобы спасти бедолаге жизнь, но моряк скончался. Перед смертью он беспрестанно твердил о падающих звездах и рухнувших небесах. Жрец внес историю происшествия в храмовые хроники, присовокупив копию записки, найденной в кармане мертвеца.

— А что было в записке? — завороженный историей, нордлинг наклонился над столом, разбудив своим движением Зарзана. Пес встряхнулся и уселся, переводя взгляд спокойных умных глаз с одного человека на другого. — Что там было написано?

— Координаты некоего места, — после долгого молчания произнес охотник за книгами.

— Значит, они погибли? — не унимался Тор.

— Возможно.

— Кто-нибудь пробовал их отыскать? — нордлинг вспомнил воды подле Горького берега. Куча мелких островов, песчаное дно и рифы. Если шебеку не разметало на куски внезапно налетевшим штормом, если она ушла на дно в неглубоком месте…

— Пробовали, и не раз. Сперва сами уцелевшие Индорилы и местные рыбаки. Потом явились искатели сокровищ и древностей из Эбенгарда и Сиродиила. Ничего они не нашли, — Локи протянул руку, взъерошив шерсть за ушами пса и тем же ласкающим движением огладив переплет книги. — История «Звезды» канула в прошлое. Все позабыли о пропавшей в смутные времена шебеке. Мне повезло заметить ее тающий след, оставленный в бумажном море.

— Не тебе одному, — брякнул северянин. — Имперец со своими прихвостнями — что они хотели от тебя? И для кого ты в конце концов купил книгу?

— Для себя, а все прочее тебя не касается, — голос Локи словно подёрнулся льдом. — Ты оказал мне услугу, выслушал мою историю… но ты по-прежнему всего лишь случайный встречный, — валенвудский пес, почуяв неладное, торопливо вскочил на лапы, преданно глядя на хозяина. — Час поздний. Можешь остаться и переночевать здесь, если тебя не пугает общество призраков. Свободных комнат полно. Можешь вернуться в Вивек — идти тут недалеко, и такому здоровяку ничто не угрожает.

Тор обдумал предложение. Ночевка в пустом особняке с шепчущимися пыльными занавесями на окнах, пищащими в подполе крысами и имеющим привычку наряжаться в девичьи платья жуликом по соседству? Он предпочел бы свой закуток на «Грахле», свою койку и набитый сушеными водорослями матрас.

— Понимаю, ты не хочешь делиться своими секретами с первым встречным, — нордлинг поднялся из-за стола. — Это правильно. Так поступил бы любой. Спасибо за вино и беседу, — он собрался с духом, пытаясь одолеть свое косноязычие и изъясняться чуть бойчее. — Твоя история… история пропавшей шебеки ведь на этом не заканчивается?

— Нет, — охотник за книгами мотнул головой.

— Тогда мне хотелось бы услышать продолжение.

— Зачем? — быстро спросил Локи.

— В твоей истории есть всё, что мне нравится. Море, былые времена и нерешенная загадка. И еще… — Тор замялся, — еще тебе нужна помощь.

— Нет.

— Да, если ты всерьез намерен начать поиски утонувшей «Звезды».

— Кто тебе сказал, что я намерен ее искать? — возразил Локи.

— Ты сам и сказал, — удивился вопросу нордлинг. — Ты рассказал мне историю о падении Дома Индорил. Об исчезнувшем корабле и записке с координатами в руке мертвеца. На аукционе ты задорого купил старинную лоцию, какими нынешние штурманы и капитаны уже не пользуются. Зато у капитана «Звезды» вполне могли быть на борту именно такие карты. Чтобы сравнить нынешнюю карту и прежнюю, нужно много знать об искусстве картографии прежних времен — но ты, похоже, именно тот человек, который в этом отлично разбирается.

— А ты, оказывается, смекалистый, — медленно, словно не до конца доверяя услышанному, выговорил охотник за книгами.

— Да, я такой, — не стал отпираться Тор. — Счастливо, Зарзан.

Нордлинг обогнул стол, прокладывая извилистый курс через архипелаг старой мебели к темному провалу коридора и задней двери. В спину ему прилетело осторожное:

— Завтра у меня много дел, но к закату я непременно вернусь домой. Заглядывай на огонек, моряк. Свернем шею парочке кувшинов… потолкуем об утонувших кораблях. Я могу опоздать, но вы с Зарзаном уж сделайте одолжение и дождитесь меня, идёт?

— Идёт, — согласился нордлинг. Пес басисто и дружелюбно гавкнул ему вслед, точно сожалел о быстром расставании.

Ночь струилась мимо, прохладная и прозрачная, наполненная ароматами отцветающей каменевки, ивовых цветов и золотого канета. Ее хотелось распробовать на вкус, как свежую воду из горного родника, ощущая ледяную ломоту в челюстях. Впервые с роковых времен Саммерсета Тор ощутил легкое прикосновение чего-то, похожего на счастье. Былая радость грядущих открытий и распахнутых горизонтов, которую он полагал навсегда утраченной. Неужели Хэл был прав — море смогло излечить его? Или виной всему неоконченный разговор в пыльной гостиной заброшенного особняка да игра в недомолвки с парнем, который даже своего родового имени не назвал? Локи — и ни слова дальше. Локи из какого Дома, наследник чьего рода и вассал какой из Семей Вварденфелла? Почему мошенник толком не представился?

«Наверное, именно потому, что мошенник, — мудро подсказал внутренний голос. — Убедился? Это вовсе не красивая девчонка, ради которой стоило сломя голову нестись на край света. Это жуликоватый парень из разорившейся семьи с невероятными россказнями и безумными мечтами. Не стоит возвращаться сюда. Он ходит кривыми и темными тропами, а твоя дорога — в море. Его голос похож на пение сирены. Ты отлично знаешь, чем заканчивают глупцы, идущие на зов сирен. Их корабли гниют на мелководье, обглоданные кости засыпает песок, а в пустых черепах гнездятся грязекрабы. Что, тоже ищешь такой судьбы?»

Вот только сегодня Тору было слишком хорошо, чтобы препираться с этим унылым брюзгой, своим внутренним голосом.

Орк еще не вернулся с рыбалки. Должно быть, златоперки и в самом деле на удивление хорошо клевали. Тор провел длинный и жаркий день на «Грахле». Праздным рукам на судне всегда сыщется дело: там подкрасить, здесь отчистить, тут проверить. Развернуть на палубе и наконец подшить истрепавшуюся шкаторину малого паруса. Перебрать канаты, заменить треснувший нижний юферс, пополнить запас свежей воды, купить угля и наколоть щепок для маленькой бронзовой печурки… А еще — помочь соседям по причалу, смешанной команде данмеров и аргониан, ходившим на красивом, но старом двухмачтовом йоле, шкурить облупившуюся краску на бортах. В награду маленькая робкая ящерка притащила на «Грахлу» котелок только что закипевшего варева из мяса скриба и каких-то спутанных корешков. Тор вежливо поблагодарил ее, но ящерка испуганно закивала и ускакала обратно к сородичам. Должно быть, ее совсем недавно привезли из Чернотопья в большой город и она всего дичилась. Особенно больших громкоголосых людей, которым ее чешуйчатая головенка едва доставала до пряжки на штанах.

По причалу бродил с корзиной знакомый старый хаджит, хромой на левую лапу, настойчиво предлагал свежую рыбу и пирожки с мясом. Солнце медленной тягучей каплей янтаря сползало к горизонту, цепляясь за донжон Эбенгардской крепости. Шкуна, вымытая от киля до клотика и отдраенная с мелким песочком, усыпляюще поскрипывала на медленных, длинных волнах. Тор сидел на корме, лениво шлепая босыми ногами по воде. Дела переделаны, к вечеру или завтрашнему утру объявится Хэл, и можно смело отправляться в путь.

Осталось лишь одно незавершенное дельце. Маленькое дельце за развилкой дороги к Пелагиаду, в холмах над тихим озером Хайран. Утонувший несколько сотен лет назад корабль. Если он попал в холодное течение и до него не добралась прожорливая армия червей-древоточцев, он мог сохраниться. Никто не разыскивает затонувшие суда просто так. Все охотятся на то, что сгинуло на дне вместе с кораблем. Бумага и пергамент истлеют, железо проржавеет, бронза и медь покроются зеленой патиной, серебро почернеет. Ничего не сделается лишь золоту… да еще драгоценным камням, если только на сундук с ними при кораблекрушении не рухнет тяжеленная балка. Что надеется отыскать там Локи? Понимает ли охотник за книгами, насколько трудно, затратно и хлопотно спуститься к затонувшему кораблю? Это вам не просто нырнуть на мелководье и дотянуться рукой до блестящей ракушки.

Рассуждая таким образом, нордлинг не спеша протопал по длинному языку Эбенгарского мыса, свернув на памятной развилке налево. Озеро тускло блестело за деревьями, мимо скрипели направляющиеся в Вивек фермерские повозки. Тор остановился на обочине, пропуская длинную вереницу тяжело груженых поклажей гуаров и торговцев-эшлендеров с Западного нагорья.

За мостами дорога обезлюдела. Нордлинг завертел головой по сторонам, выискивая поворот к уединенному особняку. Он был очень внимателен и все же едва не пропустил узкую дорожку, бегущую через пологие холмы. Поворот, другой — и впереди открылся дом. В ночи он показался Тору внушительным и загадочным, а сейчас, в последних лучах догорающего солнца — неказистым, покосившимся и очень, очень дряхлым. Над левым флигелем недоставало крыши и виднелись подгнившие балки чердачного перекрытия — точно выставленные напоказ ребра скелета. Штукатурка отваливалась целыми пластами, многие окна зияли пустотой выбитых стекол… а парадная дверь, о которой Локи упомянул, что якобы она не открывалась уже много лет, стояла нараспашку. Створки опасно болтались на вырванных с мясом петлях, готовясь рухнуть от малейшего толчка.

Тор замер. Прищурившись, он вглядывался в старый особняк, вслушивался в настораживающие звуки. Внутри явно кто-то был, и этот «кто-то» не считал нужным скрывать свое присутствие. Раздавался грохот падающих предметов и бьющегося стекла, но вот тревожащего слух лязга железо о железо нордлинг не уловил. Собачьего лая тоже не доносилось, а ведь Зарзан должен был грудью встать на защиту дома. Вернулся ли Локи из города, знает ли, что его фамильное владение беззастенчиво грабят? А может, бушует сам Локи — вдруг у мошенника выдался трудный день и он вымещает недовольство на безответной мебели?

В любом случае, стоит проверить. Тихо и скрытно.

Прячась за кустами, Тор подкрался к ступенькам крыльца, поднялся и заглянул внутрь. По пыльной гостиной, где еще вчера они пили и разговаривали о былых временах, словно прошел ураган. Грабители не церемонились и не скрывались, понимая, что в такой глуши их никто не услышит. Располосованные крест-накрест диваны и кресла, повсюду разметаны комья слежавшейся волосяной набивки, осколки разбитых статуэток и древних ваз. Опрокинутый стеклянный ящик, в котором хранились доспехи, и упавшая набок хрустальная клепсидра. Сам двемерский доспех валялся на полу, точно сраженный в бою воин. Некоторые из паркетных досок были выломаны и торчали, ровно покосившиеся надгробные камни на кладбище.

В дальнем конце безжалостно разоренного зала спиной к Тору стоял давешний редгард в куртке с шипастыми панцирями дреуга. Одну за другой он снимал с полок книги, тряс их, торопливо шелестел страницам и, ничего не найдя, раздраженно отшвыривал в сторону. Ни его хозяин, ни коротышка-подручный поблизости не ошивались, что настораживало. Может, целый десяток громил сейчас шарит по другим этажам.

Локи тоже видно не было.

Зато нордлинг выяснил, почему не лаял Зарзан.

Валенвудский пес лежал неподалеку от порога, бессильно откинув лапы. Из широкой груди торчали два коротких и толстых арбалетных болта. Шерсть вокруг них намокла от крови и слиплась. Под телом собаки натекла блестящая темная лужица, вокруг оскаленной пасти белела засохшая пена.

Тор нахмурился. Так приглянувшийся нордлингу пес умер, исполняя свой долг, но ради чего он погиб? И где, прах его раздери, околачивается сам Локи?

В легионе его учили, что преимущество кроется в неожиданности. Что настоящий воин всегда найдет, чем заменить сломанный меч. Что вера в себя — половина успеха.

Нордлинг глубоко вздохнул, сделав три скользящих шага и на ходу подхватив тяжелую витую ножку от разломанного кресла, так удобно легшую в ладонь. Темнокожий, услышав скрип половиц, выронил книгу и бросил руку к танто за поясом, стремительно оборачиваясь — но Тор оказался быстрее. Размашистый удар ножкой кресла пришелся редгарду как раз в висок.

Ножка противно хрустнула и сломалась, ощетинившись короной щепок.

Верзила зашатался, мотая головой, как оглушенный бык на бойне, однако устоял на ногах. Из рассеченного виска засочилась кровь, он наискось отмахнулся клинком перед собой, пытаясь достать нордлинга со стороны поврежденного глаза. Отшатнувшись назад, Тор ткнул противника обломком под дых — и, когда тот с шумным уханьем переломился пополам, от души добавил коленом в лицо. Редгарда отшвырнуло в сторону, он рухнул на спину, словно раздавленный краб, и не шевелился.

Тор прикинул, долго ли тот проваляется в беспамятстве. Выходило — самую малость, не более четверти часа. Глянув по сторонам, нордлинг рывком сорвал с карнизов крученые бархатные шнуры. Дернул, проверяя на крепость и разрыв. Не сплетённый из мореного корчевника корабельный трос, конечно, но сгодится.

Связав вяло бормочущего редгарда по рукам и ногам, Тор вышвырнул за окно его клинки и прислушался. Он провернул все толково и быстро. Если в доме скрывается еще кто-то, они ничего не заподозрили. Или крайне заняты, обшаривая дом. А коли редгард заявился в одиночестве, надо его малость потрясти, как опомнится. Пока не станет разговорчивым и не признается, какого ляда он тут вынюхивал.

За окнами смерклось. Нордлинг прикинул, не захватить ли свечу, но решил, что справится и так — он неплохо видел в темноте. Отодвинул занавесь, скрывавшую вход в соседнюю комнату. Высокие и узкие шкафчики с расписными тарелками, большой пузатый комод, пыльные тенета паутины по всем углам. За буфетной темный коридорчик вел через мрачные пустые комнаты со сваленной вдоль стен поломанной мебелью. Коридор завершался большой аркой, украшенной цветной мозаикой. Оттуда текли невнятные звуки — возня, скрип, сдавленное пыхтение.

Прижавшись к стене, Тор заглянул внутрь. Увидев просторную, но захламлённую комнату с глубоким альковом и возвышением в три ступеньки, где прежде наверняка красовалось пышное ложе с гобеленовыми занавесями. Но теперь вместо богатой кровати стоял сколоченный из горбыля топчан, а из прежней роскоши уцелели только отлитые из бронзы столбики и прутья опоры для балдахина в виде цветочных стеблей. На полу истекали воском несколько свечей, в углу горела масляная лампа с медным отражателем.

К одному из столбов тонкой цепью, обмотанной вокруг запястий, был прикован Локи. Мошенник валялся ничком, растрепанные темные волосы свешивались на лицо, не позволяя разглядеть, в сознании ли он. Коли не дергается и не орет благим матом — значит, наверняка обеспамятел. От побоев или одурманили чем. Скомканная рубаха была задрана к лопаткам, вывернутые наизнанку штаны валялись на полу, а меж распяленных ног Локи устроился верхом давешний усатый коротышка. Сопя и покряхтывая, недомерок, спустив штаны, деловито пристраивал свое мужское достоинство к поджарой заднице охотника за книгами. Он выглядел полностью сосредоточенным на своем непростом деле, но все же успел заметить вынырнувшую из тьмы крупную тень и истошно заорать: «Кьярра!.. На помощь!..»

Вопль оборвался, когда Тор сгреб коротышку за ворот жилета и спущенные штаны, сдернув с жертвы и отшвырнув прочь. Недомерок треснулся о стену, сверху на него с сорвавшейся полки частым дождем обрушились мелкие безделушки и дохлые пауки. Несмотря на свое плачевное положение, усатый коротыш не утратил присутствия духа. Другой на его месте дернулся бы натягивать штаны, спасая достоинство, этот же метнул в Тора невесть откуда взявшийся тонкий стилет. Он почти попал, по предплечью левой руки сильно и остро царапнуло, отдавшись горячей волной в кисть. В следующий миг нордлинг от души пнул коротышку по яйцам, с удовольствием прислушавшись к захлёбывающемуся страдальческому вою.

Локи очнулся. Вскочил, зазвенел цепью, судорожно дергаясь и сдавленно ругаясь сквозь зубы. Недомерок сжался в попытке защититься от обрушившихся на него пинков и невнятно выкрикнул:

— Я только делал свою работу!.. Он не желал ничего слушать и не хотел говорить!..

– Ага, — согласился Тор, увлеченно пиная не в меру усердного работника по ребрам. Тот перекатился, забившись в угол и отгораживаясь от нордлинга обломками упавших полок. Пришлось сызнова поймать его за шкирку и, поднатужившись, швырнуть прямиком в окно.

В вихре и звоне стеклянного крошева орущий коротышка, проломив рамы, вывалился наружу. Тор искренне надеялся, что пара-тройка осколков окажутся достаточно удачливыми, чтобы воткнуться ему в зад, да поглубже. И что недомерок свалится прямиком в заросли вредозобника, чьи острые колючки обдерут его шкуру до мяса и надолго лишат тяги к порочным развлечениям. А вообще стоило своеручно оттяпать ему хозяйство под корень.

— К-кхак ты вовремя!.. — прохрипел Локи. Его колотило, он силился дотянуться ногой до брошенных штанов, не понимая, что сделать с ними все равно ничего не сможет — руки-то скованы. — Я в-вернулся пораньше, и тут они в-вломились… дверь в-вышибли, Зар п-прыгнул на них, и этот скот, этот скрибов помёт застрелил его… — Локи застучал зубами, сдавленно подвывая.

— Они пришли вдвоем? — Тор размотал цепь вокруг столбика. Примерился, рванул изо всех сил — одно из звеньев нехотя уступило его напору, растянувшись. — Больше никого?

— Д-да…

Цепь гремящей змейкой соскользнула на пол. Освобожденный Локи, злобно шмыгая носом, принялся торопливо напяливать на себя одежду.

— Они нашли, что искали? — спросил Тор. — Регард в поисках разгромил твою гостиную. Я двинул ему по башке и уложил подремать.

— Ну какой ты молодец.

Охотник за книгами подозрительно зыркнул на Тора, схватил свечу и метнулся прочь из спальни. В комнатах прислуги что-то затрещало, зазвенело, падая и разбиваясь. Нордлинг пошел на звук, обнаружив Локи роющимся среди обломков старой мебели. Видимо, там у него был устроен тайник с особо ценным имуществом.

Торчать над душой у человека, перебирающего свои сокровища, было неловко — и северянин вернулся в парадную залу. Окончательно оборвал с окна ветхую штору, бережно накрыв ею Зарзана. Пса стоило похоронить достойно, как павшего в бою воина, но Тор всей шкурой чуял — задерживаться в особняке не стоит. Как бы бойкому имперцу не пришло в голову отправить сюда еще пару-тройку громил. Проверить, как идут дела у редгарда и его дружка-недомерка.

Темнокожий верзила — если Тор правильно разобрал вопли коротышки, его звали Кьярра — очнулся и елозил по полу, нашаривая достаточно острый для перерезания шнуров предмет. Завидев Тора, попытался сесть. Умудрившись при всей плачевности своего положения сохранить в лице и фигуре остатки достоинства.

— Нам было поручено передать условия соглашения, — спокойно произнес редгард. Говорил он почти без акцента, только слегка пришептывал на концах слов и порой диковинно переставлял ударения. — Да только разговор не сложился. Ориш жив?

— Жив. Но не слишком цел, — кратко ответил Тор.

— Я так и думал. Есть у него привычка… чрезмерно увлекаться в ущерб делу, — Кьярра ядовито ухмыльнулся. — Ориш давно трепался о том, как славно оприходовать чью-то вертлявую задницу… Что ж, признаю, ты куда толковее, чем кажешься поначалу. Может, у тебя достанет ума выслушать мои слова?

— Говори, — согласился нордлинг. Локи гремел в дальних покоях, стараясь распихать по карманам и мешкам побольше ценного барахла.

— Наш господин давно ведет дела, связанные с поисками и подъемом затонувших судов. Он знает о сгинувшей много лет тому шебеке, — редгард поерзал в безнадежной попытке сесть поудобнее. — О том, что твоя подружка… или дружок, с ним никогда не разберешься толком — нашел сведения о месте крушения «Звезды». Мой господин предлагал ему объединить усилия. Локи вроде как согласился. Говорил, для поисков нужны особенные карты, старинные. Обещал господину раздобыть такую… и начал юлить хвостом. Бегал от нас, прикидывался, будто не понимает о чем речь. Увел на торгах лоцию прямо из-под носа у господина. Мы с Оришем изловили его сегодня днём в Вивеке. В последний раз предложили решить дело миром… Он заартачился и послал нас к Даготу в задницу. Так вот, передай ей… или ему — пусть не мечтает провернуть все в одиночку. Мы станем присматривать за ним. Мы всегда будем поблизости. Растолкуй ему, да внятно и разборчиво, чтобы до его лживого умишка дошло — станет лезть не в свое дело, огребет сполна. Но ежели надумает честно войти в долю — милости просим.  
— Долю от чего? — озадачился Тор. — Этот корабль ушел на дно так давно, что сейчас от него вряд ли что-то осталось. Куча гниющих бревен, вот и все.

Кьярра нарочито громко расхохотался, запрокидывая назад наголо обритую голову. Краем глаза нордлинг заметил тень в дверях гостиной — невесть как давно Локи стоял там, подслушивая беседу.

— Конечно, никто не станет гнать волну из-за съеденной червями древесины и пары истлевших сапог. Послушай доброго совета — возьми болтливого засранца за горло и тряси, пока он не выдаст тебе подлинную историю бегства «Рассветной звезды». Расспроси его о том, что везли с собой дети последнего Лорда Индорил. А после сядь и крепко подумай, стоит ли с ним связываться. Он лжец. Родился лжецом и помрет лжецом. У него нет ни родового имени, ни клана, ни дома, ничего. Перекати-поле, фальшивая монета. Рядится в женские тряпки и спит с теми, кто больше заплатит — а прежде чем уйти, крадет семейные реликвии и продает втридорога. Вот что он такое, этот твой Локи.

— Разве это не дом его семьи? — Тор обвел рукой сборище хлама вокруг, храм старья и разбитых надежд.

— Нет, я ошибся. Ты все-таки болван, — кратко и емко припечатал редгард. — В здешних краях все принадлежит семье Дрен, их вассалам и родичам. Это старый особняк герцогского прадеда. Наследники решили, что проще разрушить старый дом и на его месте возвести новый. Но дело застопорилось, а покамест двери опечатали и приставили пару сторожей. Не удивлюсь, если твой дружок-крыса прирезал их, чтобы свить себе укромное гнездышко. Пошарь в подвале или загляни в колодец, можешь, наткнешься на их трупы. Эй, нордлинг, куда ты собрался? — Кьярра обеспокоенно задергался, молотя связанными ногами по полу. — Брось хотя бы нож, ты, сволочь!..

— Недомерок вернется и развяжет тебя, — через плечо бросил Тор. — Когда вытащит шипы из своей задницы.

Не оборачиваясь, нордлинг прошел через сломанные двери. Он задыхался, не понимая, что вызвало в нем такую ярость. Ведь знал же, что имеет дело с мошенником и лжецом. Что его обманывают, недоговаривают и врут через слово. Что в истории Локи кроется изнанка с червоточиной. Надо было оставаться на «Грахле» и завтра со спокойной душой уйти в море, а не возвращаться сюда, в эту обитель пыльных призраков.

— Тор! — он миновал второй мост, когда его окликнули. Быстрая ходьба и ночной воздух слегка охладили гнев нордлинга, заставив отказаться от намерения дать Локи по морде, если тот увяжется следом. Мир совсем не благостен и прекрасен, как нам казалось в детстве. Каждый выживает, как может.

Северянин остановился, и запыхавшийся Локи поравнялся с ним. Через плечо у охотника за книгами болталась раздувшаяся сумка, на спине висел внушительных размеров походный мешок, и еще один, явно тяжелый, мешок он сжимал в руке. Черная прядь падала на зеленые глаза, выражение которых было отнюдь не виноватым.

— Кажется, я опять в долгу перед тобой… — начал Локи. Нордлинг прервал его болтовню движением поднятого пальца:

— Скажи-ка вот что, только честно. Если ты вообще способен говорить честно. На «Звезде» есть нечто ценное?

— Если она уцелела хотя бы частично, и это ценное за минувшие века не унесло волнами и не затянуло песком — тогда да, — без раздумий ответил Локи.

— У тебя есть план, как извлечь это ценное с морского дна?

— Н-ну… Нужно сперва кое-что выяснить и кое-что купить… подыскать судно, команда которого окажет посильную помощь и не будет задавать лишних вопросов… — на сей раз охотник за книгами запнулся. — Еще нужен толковый ныряльщик, а лучше два… Но в целом — да, план у меня есть.

— Считай, что судно ты уже нашел, — перебил Тор. — Правда, оно не мое. Думаю, я смогу уговорить Хэла сдать лодку в найм — особенно если ты для начала выложишь на стол полсотни дрейков. Теперь последний вопрос. Тот имперец — он вправду способен устроить тебе серьезные неприятности?

— Ага, — размашисто кивнул Локи. — Я обошел его на повороте, ты навалял его людям. Думаю, он здорово разозлился. Прежде никто не рисковал выступить против него. У него толстый кошелек, друзья в Великих Домах и связи в Восточной компании.

— Понятно, — нордлинг умолк. Они шагали по направлению к городу — Тор чуть впереди, Локи сбоку и поодаль, держась обочины с короткой травой. Трещали цикады, вдалеке испустил короткий визгливый вопль охотящийся дикий алит. Массер начал убывать, а Секунда блистала во всей красе полнолуния.

— Ты не стал спрашивать, говорил ли Кьярра правду обо мне, — нарушил тишину Локи.

— Зачем? — пожал плечами Тор. — Ты наверняка солгал бы в ответ. Да это и неважно, даже если он сказал правду от первого до последнего слова. Что тебе нельзя доверять, я знаю. Не выводи меня из себя, не зли без нужды почтенного Хэла гро-Баграта, и мы отлично поладим. Кстати, я иду на «Грахлу». Если тебе негде переночевать, можешь пойти со мной.

— Вообще-то все постоялые дворы и гостиницы уже закрыты, — Локи посмотрел на ночное небо и на зарево огней Вивека над холмами. — Так что — не откажусь. Кстати, у тебя и твое компаньона очень симпатичное суденышко. Оно сразу мне приглянулось. С первого взгляда.

— «Грахла» не продается, — на всякий случай предупредил нордлинг. — Как у тебя дела с морской болезнью?


	2. В синем море, в белой пене

Дела с морской болезнью у Локи обстояли скверно. Он страдал самой коварной её разновидностью, той, что подкрадывается исподтишка и наносит удар в самый неожиданный момент. Только что вы были веселы и свежи как цветок золотого канета поутру. Созерцали морские просторы и радовались жизни, предвкушая простой и сытный ужин — и вот уже валяетесь пластом, мечтая поскорее сдохнуть. Вражеский меч, топор палача и чаша с ядом кажутся вернейшим средством избавиться от ощущения, что ваш желудок бултыхается по волнам в трёх саженях позади вас, внутренности уподобились водорослям в шторм, а в голове обосновалась стая маленьких, но резвых скампов. Они топочут, без устали топочут копытцами, вас тошнит, ваши мозги медленно, но верно плавятся в черепе… и вам хочется умереть.

На траверзе «Грахлы» неспешно выплывали из утреннего тумана очертания провалившегося купола над святилищем даэдра Ашурнибиби. Выйдя из гавани Хла Оуда, орк взял курс в открытое море.

Тут-то Локи и прихватило всерьёз.

Сперва он пытался сохранить лицо, бормоча, что с ним все в порядке. Мутит слегка, но от свежего ветра скоро полегчает. Гро-Баграт вопросительно косился на Тора, мол, как там твой знакомец. Ты притащил его на борт, ты о нем и заботься. Моё дело — стоять у руля и вести лодку.

Локи к тому времени сделался подозрительно серокожим, как прирождённый данмер, уткнулся подбородком в грудь и на вопросы не отвечал. Нордлинг принёс ему поесть, Локи вяло сжевал кусочек солонины и, судорожно икнув, немедля пожертвовал съеденное морским богам.

Рвало его и долго и обстоятельно. Несгибаемый Хэл смотрел на никчёмную сухопутную крысу с откровенным презрением и ехидно осведомлялся у Тора, не прибавить ли парусов, а то «Грахла» ползет, как беременный хоркер. Вздохнув, нордлинг уволок Локи с палубы вниз. Уложил на койку, снабдил тазом, кувшином воды и заставил выпить ложку скумы двойной возгонки, предупредив:

— Сблюёшь — вышвырну за борт.

Угроза подействовала. Локи проглотил зелье, побелел и рухнул лицом в матрас.

Попозже нордлинг снова заглянул в каюту. Локи спал мёртвым сном, подложив руку под голову и страдальчески постанывая, когда «Грахла» опускала нос, скатываясь с волны.

Он беспробудно дрых почти до самого полудня. Солнце перевалило через зенит, ветер стих. Пошатываясь, Локи выбрался на палубу, огляделся по сторонам и бодро заявил, что жутко голоден.

…Их поспешный уход из Эбенгарда под покровом ночи больше напоминал трусливое бегство. Но Локи настаивал на скорейшем отплытии, опасаясь мести разъярённого конкурента, а вернувшийся с рыбалки гро-Баграт, увидев золотые монеты, только пожал плечами и буркнул, что готов выйти в море хоть сейчас. За ночь, пользуясь отливом и крепким попутным ветром, они добрались до Сейда Нин. Не останавливаясь, прошли мимо. Шкуна держалась неподалёку от береговой линии, где волны были мелкими и плоскими, и с Локи было всё в порядке. Он с интересом озирался по сторонам, признавшись, что ещё никогда не выходил в море вот так, в качестве участника экипажа. Локи облазил шкуну, повсюду сунув любопытный нос, помог нордлингу с приготовлением обеда, а потом заявил, что им необходимо сделать остановку подле Соленого мыса, где в море впадает река Одай. Гро-Баграт переложил руль, гик описал полукруг — едва не заехав отвлекшемуся Локи по затылку, — паруса хлопнули и наполнились ветром.

Вокруг мыса простиралось каменистое мелководье. «Грахле» пришлось бросить якорь на почтительном отдалении от берега со скалами черного базальта и редкими вкраплениями зелени. Сюда, к берегу, выходил язык застывшей лавы с Красной Горы, а еще здесь обитала уединенная община аргониан-рыболовов. Хэл заорал и призывно замахал руками. С берега вскоре подошел узкий и верткий ялик, на корме которого сидел и греб единственным веслом молодой ящер, бурый, в красных пятнах. За пять дрейков он охотно согласился пройти вверх по Одаю до Балморы, прождать там, сколько понадобится, и после вернуться с грузом обратно.

— Составишь компанию? — Локи ловко спрыгнул в юркую лодчонку и опасливо застыл, боясь потерять равновесие. — Надо закупить кое-каких вещиц, что пригодятся в дороге. Не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Часа два-три. Может, больше. Поехали, город посмотришь.

— Видал я ту Балмору, — проворчал нордлинг, прикидывая, выдержит ли хлипкий на вид ялик еще одного пассажира изрядной комплекции или нет. — Три улицы, два перекрестка, один трактир, и в том постоянно обсчитывают.

— Два трактира, — поправил Локи.

— Не бояться, прыгать, — прищелкивая языком, сказал аргонианец. — Человек большой, днище крепкий.

Мелководный Одай бежал по дну скалистого ущелья. Сквозь прозрачную воду можно было разглядеть бахрому жёлтых и синих водорослей, обвивающихся вокруг больших валунов. Ящер свистяще напевал себе под нос, взмахами весла направляя ялик вверх по течению. Высадились у тяжёлого каменного моста с низкими сводами. Локи зашагал к неприметному дому с грубо намалёванным на дверях изображением глаза в обрамлении солнечных лучей. Похоже, тут обитал практикующий маг.

Аргонианец свернулся на дне лодчонки и безмятежно задрых, в точности пригревшаяся на солнце ящерица. Тор сидел на парапете набережной, следя, как высоко над городом парит, едва пошевеливая кожистыми крыльями в потоках воздуха, одинокий скальный наездник.

От магика Локи перебрался в лавку алхимика, откуда нордлингу пришлось одну за другой отволочь на лодку три тяжеленных, опечатанных сургучом со знаком Гильдии Алхимиков корзины. Внутри тоненько и нежно позвякивало. При каждом опасном звуке Локи мучительно кривился и сквозь зубы шипел: «Осторожнее, не разбей, они ведь денег стоят!..».

Выйдя от торговца зельями, они посетили антиквара, с которым Локи долго шептался через широкий прилавок. Тор глазел по сторонам, разглядывая выставленные на стойках мечи из зеленоватого стекла, зубастые шестеренки двемерских механизмов и неведомого предназначения штуковину из хрусталя, внутри которой мерцал розовый огонек. Антиквар кликнул своего помощника, велев тому стоять за прилавком, и вместе с Локи ушёл во внутренние комнаты. Пробыли они там довольно долго и, судя по долетавшим отголоскам, азартно торгуясь и взаимно обвиняя друг друга в жульничестве, а Локи, вернувшись, притащил обёрнутый в холстину большой продолговатый ящик.

— Знаешь, в трактир мы не пойдем, — заявил он. — Нечего время зря терять и жрать всякую гадость.

Выспавшийся ящер отвез их к шкуне. Покупки Локи подняли на борт и уложили в сундук в отведённой ему каюте. Тор выбрал якорь, «Грахла» повернулась носом в сторону Хла Оуда. К вечеру шкуна причалила к одному из длинных извилистых мостков, заменявших здесь пристани. Поужинав на борту, троица завалилась спать, чтобы с утренним приливом выйти в море. Локи ни словом не обмолвился о цели путешествия… а с утреца его скрутила беспощадная морская болезнь.

Но теперь Локи пришёл в себя и взбодрился. Прозрачные зелёные глаза сверкали веселым азартом, и нордлинг озадачился: неужели никто, кроме него, не замечает этого ликующего сияния?

— Почтенный гро-Баграт, Тор, идите сюда, — ожив, Локи развил бурную деятельность. «Грахла» не отличалась особыми удобствами: узкий коридорчик, каюта капитана, маленький закуток для помощника, кухня и две более-менее приличные каюты. Пассажиры и небольшой груз обычно размещались на верхней палубе, если же требовалось перевезти крупную партию товара — складывали ящики и корзины в трюм. Локи предоставили одну из кают, и теперь он разложил на небольшом складном столике купленную в Доме Хлаалу лоцию и несколько карт, составленных учеными мужами Сиродиила и Морровинда в прошлом десятилетии. Еще на столе стояла кружка с заточенными карандашами и лежали предметы для навигационных вычислений отличной работы бравильских мастеров: циркуль, штурманская линейка и компас. Локи потер кончики пальцев и широкими жестом указал на придвинутые к столу табуреты. — Садитесь. Полагаю, настало время кое-что объяснить.

— Угу, — согласился орк. Табурет из мореной сосны жалобно скрипнул под его весом. — Валяй, излагай. Я хоть толком послушаю, кому и зачем запродал мою «Грахлу». Сдается мне, я слишком дешево запросил.

Локи улыбнулся и приступил к рассказу. Бóльшую часть нордлинг уже слышал: о найденных в архивах бумагах, пропавшей без вести шебеке Дома Индорил и лодке, выброшенной у Берандаса. Гро-Баграт, как ошибочно показалось бы кому другому, слушал довольно рассеянно. Но Тор-то видел, как подрагивают острые кончики ушей орка и как встала дыбом короткая щетина вдоль массивной шеи и хребта. Признаки непреложно означали: Хэл крайне заинтригован и весьма заинтересован.

— Между Берандасом и Гнисисом рассыпано сотни две островков, — высказал свое мнение орк, когда Локи остановился перевести дух. — Там всегда шастают рыбаки, кто с драгами, кто с сетями. Если б там на дне лежал корабль, они беспременно бы на него наткнулись. Но ты говоришь, что судно искали и не нашли.

— Они не знали точно, где искать, — Локи осторожно выложил поверх карты небольшой исписанный листок с криво обрезанным краем. Листок был древним и ужасно хрупким на вид, однако въевшиеся в пергамент чернила устояли под натиском времени. — Сочли, что корабль погиб неподалеку от побережья. Вот точная копия той записки, что нашли в руке мертвого моряка.

Тор и гро-Баграт потянулись взглянуть, едва не столкнувшись лбами. Записка состояла из нескольких строчек с указанием координат и наскоро набросанными очертаниями трех небольших островков.

— Гм, — орк потянул себя за мясистую нижнюю губу. — Значит, что получается. Записку нашли у мертвеца. Допустим, штурман или капитан на «Звезде» определяли местоположение незадолго до того, как булькнуть к крабам. Жрец Альмсиви срисовал письмо. Опять же, предположим, он сделал это отчасти верно — он ведь был не моряком, а всего лишь служителем при храме. Записи из Берандаса попали в архивы Восточной компании. Там ее отыскал ты. Не слишком-то надежная нить, тебе самому не кажется?

— Кажется, — не стал отрицать Локи. — Но даже хрупкая путеводная нить в руках лучше, чем никакой.

— Тоже верно говоришь, — согласился Хэл.

— Как мне разъяснили знающие люди, основная трудность поисков кроется в том, что капитан времен завоеваний Империи пользовался совсем не такой картой и не такой сеткой координат, как нынешние капитаны, — разъяснил Локи. — Я раздобыл записку и нашёл лоцию нужной эпохи, но… — он помолчал, глядя почему-то на Тора и обезоруживающе признался: — Я не могу ими воспользоваться. У меня есть дверь в стене и ключ к ней, да только за долгие годы замок сменили. Прежний ключ не подходит к нынешнему замку.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли взломать эту дверь, — гро-Баграт поскреб за ухом.

— Не задаром, разумеется, — уточнил Локи. — Я оплачиваю расходы по поискам… и вы получаете кругленькую сумму по их завершению. Независимо от того, найдем мы что-то или нет.

— А ты рассчитываешь что-то отыскать на дне? — прищурился орк, и Тор внутренне подобрался: скажет охотник за книгами правду или сызнова солжет?

— Да. Мечту, — Локи провёл пальцем по карте, тщательно повторяя очертания нарисованных берегов и островов. Заговорил медленно, словно беседуя сам с собой и напрочь позабыв о смотрящих на него нордлинге и орке. Голос его стал тихим и задумчивым: — Знаю, прозвучит нелепо. Но когда я прочитал об этом утонувшем корабле, «Рассветной звезде», я… увидел его, как наяву. Он спит в прозрачной воде, словно заточённый в куске янтаря, и солнечные лучи освещают его. Мне неважно, есть ли там сокровища. Я просто хочу его увидеть.

— Утонувшие корабли не видят никаких снов. Он развалился на груду брёвен, его съели черви, вот и всё, — утробно фыркнул Хэл. — Или он оброс кораллами так, что не отличить от обычной скалы. Рыскать по морю в поисках мечты, ха! Только впустую тратить время… но раз ты платишь, мы пойдём туда, куда ты укажешь. Кстати, я покамест так и не понял, куда именно мы направляемся.

— Я взгляну, можно? — Тор придвинул к себе записку, старинную лоцию и карты. По потолку каюты бегали золотые отсветы, дрейфующая шкуна тихо покачивалась с борта на борт. Нордлинг вгляделся в записи. Повреждённый левый глаз немедля защипало подступившими слезами, изображение начало двоиться, и Тор зажмурился, вспоминая все, чему его успели обучить в имперском флоте. У него недурно получалось, еще немного — и он точно стал бы помощником штурмана на «Крылатом ветре». Его судьба могла бы быть совсем иной. Если бы «Крылатый ветер» вместе с десятком кораблей не сгинул на роковых отмелях Стрика. Если бы не удар молнии. Если бы не то, если бы не это, что проку сожалеть о несбывшемся? Нордлинги всегда умели стойко выдерживать удары судьбы. Он то, что он есть сейчас. И перед ним поставлена задача, которую необходимо решить. Мечта или нет, сокровища или гнилые бревна, он должен отыскать этот корабль. Безумие порой бывает заразно.

— Значит, вот что у меня получается, — заявил Тор после долгой возни с картами, карандашами и линейкой. В кои веки слова срывались с его языка плавно и гладко — он говорил то, в чем разбирался. — Надо тут кому-нибудь разъяснить, что такое широта и долгота? Никому не надо? Отлично. В нынешние времена в Империи изначальный меридиан проводится по Башне Белого Золота в Сиродииле. В былые годы всякий мореход держался своего ориентира. Башня Диренни на Балфиере. Порт Телваннис. Хрустальная башня Алинора. Мы в Скайриме до сих предпочитаем определяться по Глотке Мира. Вопрос в том, что принимали за точку отсчета моряки Дома Индорил — которые, если верить этой записи, шли по счислению. Высчитывая свое местоположение относительно приметных и известных мест: маяк на берегу, заметный мыс, устье впадающей в море реки. Итак, — Локи и орк в нетерпеливом предвкушении таращились на него, словно дети на празднике Новой Жизни в ожидании раздачи подарков. — Если высчитывать по сетке координат, что принята сейчас, то незадолго до своего конца «Звезда» обреталась во-от тут.

Нордлинг указал место пальцем.

— Это же Маар Ган! — озадаченно выпалил Локи. — Он тогда что, стоял на побережье?

— Нет, в глубине Вварденфелла, как и сейчас. Просто я произвел расчеты, взяв за основной меридиан Белую Башню. Чтобы наглядно показать расхождение в тогдашних и нынешних координатах.

— Ладно-ладно, мы уже поняли. Ты невдолбенный умник и только прикидываешься мачтовым столбом, — буркнул гро-Баграт. — Посчитай толком.

Тор подтянул ближе к себе чистый лист и углубился в новые расчеты. По ходу дела нордлинг сломал пару карандашей, рявкнул на сунувшегося слишком близко Локи и сквозь зубы проклял поименно всех основателей навигационных школ в любых уголках Империи, включая канувшую на дно морское Йокуду и Таинственный Акавир вместе с его змеями и драконами. Добавив, что туда им и дорога.

— Вот, — наконец торжественно заявил северянин, утирая трудовой пот со лба и расправляя шуршащую карту с многочисленными пометками. — Три вероятных места гибели «Звезды», исходя из соотношения координат, привязки к местности и выкинутой на берег лодки с умирающими. Здесь, здесь и здесь, — он постучал карандашом по заштрихованным квадратам. — Я принял во внимание направления течений, ветров и то, что я могу ошибаться. Или ошибался жрец, переписывавший записку. Или вообще все заблуждаются, и никакой «Рассветной звезды» никогда не было. Она может лежать в одном из трех этих мест, но с равным успехом ее может там и не оказаться.

— Пойдем да взглянем, делов-то, — орк, дальнозорко прищурившись, вгляделся в заметки своего помощника. — Вот эти места я знаю, а сюда прежде соваться не доводилось… Соорудим «летучую рыбу» и протащим кого-нибудь над дном. Вдруг да посчастливится.

— Что такое «летучая рыба»? — заинтересовался Локи.

— Доска с канатом. Ее буксируют за судном, а прицепившийся к ней пловец смотрит вниз, — разъяснил нордлинг. — Где-то у нас завалялась визирная личина, ну, вроде как маска, отлитая из стекла-сырца. Через нее очень удобно смотреть сквозь воду. Дно кажется ближе и не таким перекошенным.

— Ага, — Локи с удовлетворённым видом кивнул. Новые знания, похоже, были для него самой дорогой и ценной добычей.

— Только я не уразумел пока, как ты намерен лезть вниз, — подал голос Хэл. — Обычно для таких дел нанимают аргониан. Они ж ныряют, что твои рыбы-убийцы. Из нас пловцы те еще. Не тонем, и этого достаточно.

— Обойдемся без ныряльщиков, — отмахнулся Локи. — Лишние расходы. Я ведь не просто так ездил в Балмору. В этих корзинах, — он слегка ударил носком сапога по плетеному округлому боку, — лежит две сотни бутылей с эликсирами подводного дыхания. Самых лучших, самых стойких и самых выдержанных, какие только можно заказать у алхимиков.

— Даже лучшего эликсира хватает от силы на четверть часа, — уточнил орк.

— Я не закончил, почтеннейший гро-Баграт, — вскинул палец Локи. — Один мой приятель, слегка помешанный на изучении двемерских реликвий и механизмов, собрал прелюбопытное устройство. Оно позволяет употреблять опустошенные бутыли эликсира на свежие, не поднимаясь всякий раз на поверхность. Ныряльщик берет с собой запас из пяти-шести бутылей, используя эликсир по мере надобности и оставаясь под водой намного дольше, чем это удается даже хваленым аргонианским пловцам.

— А покажешь? — потребовал Хэл.

— Разумеется. Как только доберемся до первого из этих мест, — Локи прикоснулся к перечеркнутому тонкими полосами квадрату нарисованной голубой воды вблизи от крохотного островка. — И своими глазами увидим, что там есть и чего там нет.

— Туда идти без малого три дня, — прикинул гро-Баграт. — И еще по меньшей мере седмица, а то и больше поисков, потому как никто не в силах нырять без передышки от рассвета до заката.

— Прекрасно, — невозмутимо кивнул Локи. — Я всё равно никуда не спешу.

Укрощать сооруженную из подручных материалов «летучую рыбу» выпало Тору. Широкоплечий и грузный Хэл взрывал волны, точно плуг на целине, и натянутый до отказа канат вскоре со звонким треском лопнул. Нахлебавшийся соленой воды орк гребками доплыл до «Грахлы» и, ругаясь, вскарабкался на борт. Волны унесли доску, пришлось искать новую.

Попытавшегося сменить орка Локи беспощадно закрутило в струях воды из-под кормы и отшвырнуло в сторону. Тор смотал канат, выудив мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в доску Локи, и сам прыгнул в воду.

Море было теплым, неглубокая вода — прозрачной. Но стоило «Грахле» немного прибавить ходу, как ласковая вода немедля превратилась в обжигающий холодом и стремительно летящий мимо поток. Опустив голову, нордлинг увидел сквозь зеленоватое стекло личины мелькающие далеко внизу груды пестрых камней, алые и желтые ленты развевающихся водорослей, золотые песчаные островки чистого дна. Серебристыми молниями проскакивали рыбьи стайки. Лодка дошла до условной незримой черты, ограничивающей район поиска, и, описав широкий полукруг, вернулась обратно. К третьему разу Тор освоился, смекнув, на что именно стоит обращать внимание. Участки пустого дна, рифы, каменные горы — всё это можно было смело пропускать мимо. Цепляясь взглядом за обширные пятна бурых, темно-зеленых и охряных оттенков — приметы того, что внизу гниющее или обросшее кораллами дерево, либо проржавевшие железо и бронза.

До конца дня они отыскали только старый якорь и остов лодки. Судя по форме ушкá и лап, якорь выковали лет сто назад в кузницах Балморы, и он не имел никакого отношения к Дому Индорил. Лодку, гниющий рыбачий баркас, облюбовала колония осьминогов, тревожно пучивших глаза на незваного пришлеца с поверхности и выпускавших чернильные облачка. Солнце покатилось вниз, вода утратила светлую прозрачность. Нырять больше не имело смысла — все равно ничего было не разглядеть, да и похолодало.

— Завтра продолжим, — сказал Локи, он выглядел тщательно скрывающим разочарование: похоже, рассчитывал наткнуться на корабль в первый же день поисков.

— Нужно ходить в любимчиках удачи, чтобы тебе так повезло, — сказал Тор. Над морем плыл поздний вечер, малиновый на закате и густо-лиловый на восходе. «Грахла» бросила якорь рядом с островком, чьи очертания подозрительно смахивали на изображенный давно умершими моряками. Хэл завалился спать, нордлинг, покончив с делами, сидел на корме шкуны, и тут со стороны носа беззвучно пришлепал босой Локи и уселся поблизости. — Считай, мы ищем иголку в стоге сена. Причем стог огромный, а иголка крохотная. Я б на твоем месте вообще не надеялся на успех. Мы можем околачиваться тут хоть все лето, но так ничего и не найдем. С приходом осени нам придется убраться. Начнутся шторма, и в здешнем мелкокаменье «Грахлу» в два счета размолотит в щепки. Для Хэла никакое сокровище — которого, может, и вовсе нет — не стоит его корабля.

— Это не настоящий корабль, — неосторожно брякнул Локи. — Обычная лодка с парусом.

Тор чуть повернул голову и пристально взглянул на него. Локи достало ума понять, что он сморозил глупость, и быстро взять неосторожные слова обратно:

— Ладно, корабль. Трёхмачтовый бриг под императорским штандартом.

— Вот то-то же, — наставительно крякнул нордлинг. — И на всяком корабле капитан — второй после Создателя.

— Но бывали же случаи, когда искателям удавалось отыскать затонувшее судно. Даже поднять с него что-нибудь ценное, — не унимался Локи. — Я читал. «Катария», к примеру. Или «Лунная тень».

— «Лунная тень» была перегружена. Ушла на дно прямо посередке озера Нибеней и встала там на ровный киль, — возразил Тор. — Не надо было родиться ящерицей с Черноводья, чтобы добраться до нее. Туда целыми днями ныряли все, кому не лень, а в итоге растащили «Тень» по гвоздикам и бревнышкам. Да в Нибенее воды по колено, чтоб ты знал!

— Хорошо, как тогда насчет «Пламенного меча»? — на Локи нашло желание поспорить и блеснуть вычитанными из пыльных пергаментов знаниями. — Он утонул почти два столетия назад где-то поблизости от Роузгарда. Его нашли и даже сумели поднять!

— Морская прихоть. Там рукав холодного течения, оттого «Меч» не изгрызли черви, — возразил Тор. — Я слышал, когда его вытащили на мелководье, он развалился на куски.

— Всем нордлингам нравится топтаться грязными сапогами по чужим замыслам, но ты явно стремишься превзойти своих соплеменников, — теперь в голосе Локи звучало раздражение.

— Просто я на своей шкуре понял кое-что о море. Об этом не пишут в твоих книгах, — Тору совершенно не хотелось нарываться на ссору из-за пустяков.

— Ну, поведай мне эту великую тайну, о вдохновенный скальд! — не унимался Локи. — Позволь приобщиться к сокровищам тайных знаний!..

— Будешь трепаться без меры, скину вниз. Поплавай и охладись, — дружелюбно предупредил нордлинг. Локи осекся на полуслове. — Море — оно… оно такое. Оно не доброе и не злое, оно жесткое и коварное. Оно самое прекрасное, что есть в этом мире. Лучшее, на что ты можешь надеяться, поднимая парус — что оно не заметит тебя. Не обратит внимания на твою возню. Ему наплевать на твои надежды и мечты. Оно просто есть. Все эти закаты и восходы, бури и штили. Оно уносит тебя с собой и смывает твое прошлое, как следы на песке.

— Каково же твое прошлое, если ты так хочешь от него избавиться? — Локи подпустил яду в голос.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Тор. — Я ж не спрашиваю, действительно ли тот брошенный особняк на Хайране принадлежал твоей семье или ты просто устроил себе там гнездо.

— Н-ну, этот домишко показался мне отличным убежищем, — беспечно осклабился Локи. — Дрены не обеднели от того, что я пару месяцев пользовался их фамильным владением.

— Значит, у тебя нет никакой знатной разорившейся семьи?

— Почему нет? Есть, — мотнул Локи встрепанной головой. — Только они еще не разорились окончательно. Они такие шумные и обременительные. Вечно повсюду суют свой нос и хотят, чтобы я жил по правилам общества. Однажды мы с отцом разошлись во мнениях как в море корабли. Ну, я плюнул на порог и отправился искать счастья.

— Вёешь, — недоверчиво сказал нордлинг.

— Слегка преувеличиваю, — хихикнул Локи.

На следующий день он выволок на палубу загадочный ящик, купленный в Балморе, и торжественно открыл его. Внутри на бархатной подложке покоилась пугающего вида маска-шлем, похожая на кожаную личину Чумного доктора, но сработанная из плотно пригнанных друг другу бронзовых листов. Снизу к маске крепилась вытянутая воронка, куда предполагалось вставлять бутыли с эликсиром подводного дыхания, а с боков и сзади продергивались кожаные ремни. Вся конструкция натягивалась на голову, смотреть же предполагалось через круглые отверстия с вставленными внутрь выпуклыми линзами из стекла-сырца.

— Гм, — высказал своё мнение гро-Баграт, покрутив загадочную вещь в руках и тщательно оглядев ее со всех сторон. — А она того, не протечёт?

— Сейчас проверим, — Локи, недолго думая, шлёпнулся на корму «Грахлы», опустил маску в волны, зачерпнул ею воду, точно ведром, и поднял — вниз сорвались крупные сверкающие капли. Маленький экипаж шкуны с интересом уставился на маску. Маска же рассыпала солнечные зайчики, но протекать вроде бы не намеревалась.

— Держится, — недоверчиво признал Тор. — Ладно, ты проверяешь первым. Если утонешь, невелика беда.

— Как грубо, — Локи прикинул, налезет ли шлем на голову. — Обещайте, что запустите по волнам венок в мою честь. Помоги-ка влезть в эту штуковину.

Пока Тор возился, прилаживая ремни, гро-Баграт спустился в трюм и вернулся с парой странного вида глубоких башмаков. К ним крепились вырезанные из кожи уменьшенные весельные лопасти, отчего башмаки смахивали на ласты солтсхеймского хоркера.

— Купил по случаю на барахолке в Суране, — несколько смущенно пояснил орк. — Парень, которых их продавал, уверял, якобы с их помощью можно плавать не хуже рыбы. Сам я не рискнул опробовать… но вот подвернулся удачный случай. Цепляй и прыгай. Тор, закрепи его тросом, чтоб и впрямь не утоп.

Снаряженный должным образом Локи, невзирая на протестующие вопли, был безжалостно скинут за борт и с шумным всплеском скрылся под водой. Гро-Баграт установил на палубе песочные часы, Тор пристально следил за натяжением задергавшейся бечевки. Локи провел под водой не меньше четверти часа, а вынырнув, замолотил по воде руками и принялся восторженно что-то выкрикивать, даже не сняв шлема. Орк и нордлинг вытянули его обратно на борт. Избавившись от маски, Локи взахлёб начал рассказывать о том, как удивительно выглядит вблизи морское дно. Он собственными глазами видел под камнями во-от такую мурену и целую россыпь раковин-жемчужниц, а еще… Нет, вы должны увидеть это сами, своими глазами, это целый мир, который прежде был недосягаем!

Отобрав двемерский шлем, Тор нахлобучил его на макушку и спрыгнул. Море качнуло пловца, рассыпавшись на тысячи сияющих бликов. Солнечные лучи косо пронизывали зеленую толщу, он опускался вниз в облаке пузырьков, в какой-то миг утратив преставление о том, где верх, а где низ. Голова слегка кружилась, его мягко покачивало в середине огромного стеклянного шара. Мимо, взмахивая плавниками, шмыгнул серый в синюю крапинку скат.

«Надо набрать камней потяжелее и сложить их на палубе, — рассеянно подумал Тор. — Берешь штуки две-три с собой и сразу уходишь поглубже. Потом бросаешь груз и всплываешь. А то не сообразить, куда тебя несет».

Он на пробу шевельнул ногами. Тяжелые кожаные ласты неспешно преодолели сопротивление воды, на удивление быстро вытолкнув погрузившегося нордлинга на поверхность. Полезная штука, одобрил Тор. И впрямь двигаешься, как рыба. Или как большой хоркер на охоте. Ногой туда, ногой сюда, помогаешь себе руками и утыкаешься в шершавую обшивку «Грахлы». Так поиски пойдут куда быстрее.

Почти седмицу они вдумчиво обшаривали первый из отмеченных на карте участков. Всходило и заходило солнце, порой рядом появлялись рыбачьи баркасы из Гнаар Мока, Гнисиса и Берандаса. Рыбаки подходили ближе, окликали экипаж на «Грахле», интересуясь, что шкуна из Эбенгарда забыла в их краях. Хэл выходил к борту, лениво почесывая брюхо. Отвечал, что потеряли на мелководье якорь и ищут его, или катают богатого бездельника из Вивека, или ждут отставших компаньонов, чтобы вместе идти на полночь, или с разрешения его светлости проводят изыскания по возможности добычи черного жемчуга. Выслушав, рыбаки понимающе кивали и спрашивали: «Свежая рыбка не нужна?». Гро-Баграт обычно покупал десяток карангов, чтобы вечером выпотрошить и зажарить с травами и морской солью. Каранги отлично шли под молодое вино, над морем всходили Массер и Секунда, отражения качались на спокойной воде.

Локи здорово обгорел на солнце и облез, но не жаловался. Его волосы затвердели от соли и свисали неопрятными прядками, но вымыть их было нечем — орк разрешал тратить пресную воду только на готовку и питье. Он учился пользоваться маской и ластами и с каждым днем у него получалось все ловчее.

Долгими вечерами Тор и Локи сидели на корме «Грахлы». Иногда молчали, передавая из рук в руки бурдюк с молодым флином, иногда разговаривали — обо всем и ни о чем. О редких книгах, которые удавалось разыскать Локи, о портах, где побывал Тор, о дальних станах и о чудесах.

— Ты знаешь названия всех звёзд? — удивился Локи, когда нордлинг однажды показал ему тринадцать созвездий, плывущих в поднебесной вышине.

— Нет, конечно. Я ведь не астролог, а мореход. Мне неважно, каков будет характер у рожденных под той или иной звездой. Всякий моряк наизусть помнит имена двух-трех десятков звезд, что указывают стороны света и путь в океане, и может отыскать их на небе. Они никогда не позволят тебе потеряться в море.

— Путеводные звезды, — мечтательно протянул Локи. — Наверное, это здорово — иметь ориентир, который никогда тебя не подведет, — он отхлебнул флина, вытер мокрые губы ладонью и сделал неожиданный вывод: — Ничего здесь нет. Это не то место.

— С чего ты взял? — Тор забрал бурдюк себе.

— Мы все тут обшарили. Едва ли не под каждый камень заглянули. Нет, «Звезда» упокоилась не здесь, я это шкурой чую, — Локи поболтал ногами в воде. — Где по твоим вычислениям была вторая точка? Ближе к Гнисису, где-то напротив дельты реки Самси? Переберемся туда. Может, там повезет больше.

— Ты платишь, ты командуешь, — равнодушно пожал широкими плечами нордлинг.

— Можно подумать, ты ничуть не заинтересован в исходе наших поисков, — не поверил Локи.

— По мне, ушедшее на дно должно оставаться там, — убеждённо заявил Тор. — От этих поисков сокровищ вечно одни неприятности. Пока они лежат под водой, они никого не беспокоят. Но как только трофеи оказываются на поверхности, сразу появляется уйма желающих до них добраться. Скажем, твой дружок из Восточной компании.

— Он мне не дружок, — огрызнулся Локи.

— Ты его надул, и теперь ему наверняка не терпится добраться до тебя.

— Он на суше, я в море, — упрямо мотнул головой Локи. — Ему в жизни не догадаться, где мы, и не отыскать нас.

— Мне бы твою уверенность.

— Могу поделиться. По сходной цене.

Но назавтра вышедший на палубу Хэл, втянув широко раздутыми ноздрями утренний воздух, решительно заявил:

— Сматываем удочки. Идем прямиком в Гнисис. И шустро.

— Почему? — немедля возмутился Локи.

— Близится шторм, — орк цыкнул зубом. Локи выразительно глянул на безмятежно голубой небосвод с редкой грядой белых облачков на закате. — Воздух густеет, ветер свежеет. Нам очень повезет, если мы успеем втянуть задницу в гавань до первого шквала. Тор, выбирай якорь.

Многоопытный гро-Баграт оказался прав. «Грахла» влетела в узкую, спрятавшуюся за длинной горной грядой бухту Гнисиса вместе с набирающими силу порывами ветра и тяжёлыми дождевыми каплями. Небо к тому времени затянули непроглядно-серые, свинцовые с синим подбоем тучи, громоздившиеся, подобно горам. В их устрашающе клубящихся недрах пробовали силы первые молнии и утробно перекатывался гром. Шкуна приткнулась к свободному месту у причалов, Локи и Тор спрыгнули с борта, держа в руках швартовочные концы. Локи чуть не потерял равновесие, зашатавшись на твердой земле. Он озадаченно выругался, а нордлинг хмыкнул:

— Добро пожаловать на сушу, моряк.

Капли часто и дробно молотили по деревянному настилу. Впереди на холме виднелась россыпь приземистых, округлых домишек предместья, а за ними — невысокая стена и очертания городских зданий. Ветер крепчал, гроза в небесах разошлась не на шутку. В бухте хаотически метались, сталкиваясь, белые барашки волн, раскачивались мачты и звенели снасти пришвартованных судов. Издалека прилетало тяжелое ритмичное уханье, от которого слегка дрожала земля под ногами — взбаламученное ветром море бросалось на прибрежные утёсы.

Они сняли комнаты в трактире «Мадач». Хорошие, удобные комнаты, но Тор, едва перешагнул высокий порог, почувствовал себя неуютно. Большинство зданий Гнисиса строились в редоранском стиле: заглубленными на два-три этажа в землю, чтобы избежать натиска морских штормов и песчаных бурь с отрогов Красной Горы. Оттого в трактирных комнатах потолки грузно нависали над головами постояльцев, а в комнатах не было окон. Совсем не было. Как будто ты замурован в глухом подвале с каменными стенами, откуда нет выхода.

Нордлинг пытался убедить себя в том, как это глупо. В его закутке на «Грахле» тоже не было окон, но каюта казалась ему надежным убежищем, защищенным со всех сторон. Ему было не привыкать к маленьким замкнутым помещениям с низкими потолками. Это всего на пару ночей, пока не уляжется буря.

При комнатах в «Мадаче» имелось даже нечто вроде ванной комнаты. Тор щеткой содрал с кожи толстый слой морской соли, сбрил отросшую щетину, промыл волосы и худо-бедно расчесал их. Переоделся в захваченную со шкуны одежду и вытянулся на кровати, глядя в низкий потолок, расписанный желтыми и багровыми спиралями, думая о том мгновении, когда они смогут вернуться в море и продолжить поиски. Шкуна закачается в отражениях звездного огня, они снова будут сидеть вечерами на корме, а днём — нырять в море. До головокружения и полного упадка сил, когда ноги подкашиваются и в ушах назойливо звенят отдаленные колокола.

Он просто красноречивый мошенник в поисках выдуманных сокровищ, невесть в который раз повторил себе Тор. У него нет никакой путеводной звезды. Локи гоняется за призраками, а ты позволил ему втянуть в это безумие себя и Хэла. Из-за хорошо подвешенного языка, морской легенды и зеленых глаз с темно-синими искрами. Ты совершил в жизни много нелепых и дурацких поступков, но этот — просто Глотка Мира пред окрестными холмами. Поиски затонувшего корабля, кто бы мог представить! Недостает еще начерченной кровью карты на куске холста и истлевшего на берегу скелета, чья рука укажет направление поисков.

Нордлинг незаметно провалился в сон. Ему пригрезился лежащий на дне корабль со сломанными мачтами и провалившейся палубой. В толще тёмно-зеленой воды над кораблем висело вырезанное из огромного кристалла сердце. Оно медленно, тяжко билось, переливаясь множеством граней пурпурного и багряного оттенков, по капле истекая кровью. Тор попробовал эту кровь на вкус — она была соленой и горькой, как морская вода — и очнулся.

Толстая полосатая свеча на прикроватной тумбочке почти догорела. Значит, снаружи сейчас занимался рассвет. Надо было бы выйти и глянуть, не кончился ли шторм.

Над еще не проснувшимся толком Гнисисом висел тонкий, сотканный из множества мелких капелек туман. Выйдя из трактира, нордлинг обогнул кучку ранних торговцев, натягивавших тенты над прилавками и раскладывавшими товары, и спустился по длинной каменной лестнице с мелкими ступеньками к гавани. Ветер утих, волны сделались длинными и пологими. Они вкрадчиво приподнимали и опускали лодки у причалов. Тор поискал глазами «Грахлу» — и замер, резко выдохнув.

На берегу гавани одиноко стоял высокий человек в ощетинившимся частыми шипами кожаном доспехе. Стоял и пристально разглядывал корабли, словно приценивался, не прикупить ли лодку в хозяйство. Тор даже не сомневался, что кожа у этого верзилы тёмная и прокалённая яростным солнцем, на запястьях он носит тяжелые золотые браслеты, а за широким плетеным поясом — двойные танто. Редгард Кьярра, головорез под рукой имперца Антониуса из Восточной торговой компании. Подручный человека, обманутого Локи. Тор столкнулся с редгардом в Эбенгарде и одержал над ним верх, но вышло это скорей благодаря счастливому случаю. Кьярра тогда честно предупреждал, что глаз не сведет с Локи и тех, кто последует за говорливым мошенником. И вот редгард здесь, в Гнисисе. Рыщет по окутанным хмарью пристаням, выискивая «Грахлу».

Действуя по-умному, надо было бы тишком сдать назад и со всех ног мчаться в «Мадач». Упредить гро-Баграта и Локи, поскорей сняться с якоря и исчезнуть под покровом медленно тающего тумана. Многоопытный Хэл гро-Баграт, наверное, именно так бы и поступил. Но Тор не отличался разумностью и опытностью старшего приятеля. Вместо того, чтобы пойти назад, нордлинг шагнул вперед. Мимо чахлого деревца и каменной стелы, мимо валуна, похожего на рыбу с задранным носом, вниз по осыпающейся каменной россыпи, все быстрее и быстрее, как набирающая разгон снежная лавина…

На сей раз редгард обернулся вовремя и оказался проворнее. Налетевшего Тора встретило подставленное шипованное плечо и добрый удар кулаком под ложечку. Нордлинг шарахнулся назад, противники закружили по мокрому песку, устрашающе зыркая друг на друга.

— Ну не рад ли я тебя видеть, — выпады Кьярры были неуловимы и стремительны, как движения атакующей змеи. — Значит, он все-таки убедил тебя и вы начали поиски. Как успехи, норд, не поделишься?

Вместо ответа Тор атаковал. Неудачно. Пропущенный выпад слева, с той стороны, где мир всегда был подернут пыльной серой завесой, сокрушительный удар по корпусу, от которого дыхание встало удушливым комком поперек горла. Редгард не взялся за танто, обходясь лишь голыми руками, вынуждая противника уйти в глухую оборону и осознать — с Кьяррой ему на равных не тягаться. Если б редгард хотел, он давно бы его прикончил, но громила добивался иного — сбить Тора с ног.

В конце концов это ему удалось. Пробороздив песок, нордлинг упал в полосе прибоя. Встал, мотая головой и устрашающе рыча, и был сызнова повержен на колени. Во рту стоял тошнотворный медный привкус, перед глазами все плыло и двоилось, в уши ввинчивался размеренный увещевающий голос:

— Это бесполезно, как ты не понимаешь. Вам не скрыться. Даже если вы что-то отыщете, вам нигде и никогда не продать вашу добычу. Все выходы перекрыты, норд, и капканы расставлены. На сей раз никто не предложит вам соглашения. Из-за вашего тупого упрямства вы останетесь ни с чем. Сделаете всю грязную работу, но улов достанется другим. А вы… вы сдохнете, один за другим, и твой языкастый дружок Локи будет последним.

— Да пошел ты, — Тор метнулся вперед, пытаясь дотянуться до редгарда, но промахнулся. Кьярра расчётливо пнул его сапогом по ребрам, повалив набок, развернулся и ушёл. Редгард даже побрезговал взглянуть на то, как Тор отплёвывается от соленой воды и, кашляя, ползком выбирается на берег.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — чьи-то руки помогли нордлингу подняться на ноги. — Так отважно… и так неосторожно. Теперь им точно известно, что мы здесь, — невесть откуда взявшийся на пустынном берегу Локи стоял рядом, дожидаясь разумного ответа.

— Наплевать, — выкашлял Тор. — Уйдём в море, там не найдут, сам же говорил… — нордлинга опять качнуло, вынудив уцепиться за плечо Локи. С внезапной пронзительной ясностью Тор осознал, что самоуверенного охотника за книгами трясет. Мелкой и неостановимой дрожью насмерть испуганного существа, из последних сил пытающегося высоко держать голову, но проигрывающего безнадежное, ведущееся в одиночку сражение со страхом. Локи всегда казался таким беспечным, веселым и постоянно пребывающим в отличном настроении. Он был из тех, кто крепко верит в свою удачу и в то, что всегда подвернется спасительный шанс. Может, прежде так и было… но все, что осталось у Локи сегодня — взятая в найм лодка, орк-ветеран да кривой на один глаз и крепко избитый северянин.

— Мы… мы справимся, — пробормотал Тор. Притиснул Локи к себе, в безнадёжной и отчаянной попытке то ли утешить, то ли успокоить — и Локи, запрокинув голову, с внезапной силой и настойчивостью прижался губами к приоткрытому рту нордлинга.

Наверное, надо было прислушаться к укорам внутреннего голоса. Наверное, стоило его оттолкнуть и бежать, возвращаясь к простой и понятной жизни, предоставив ему самому выкручиваться. Но поцелуй был таким затягивающим, как водоворот в заливе Хандинга. Давно уже никто не целовал Тора вот так — чтобы голова шла кругом, и вместе с тем мир становился ослепительно-чётким, красочным и упруго звенящим, как хорошо поставленный такелаж при добром ветре. Словно нордлинг был слеп и прозрел только сейчас, ощутив пугающую близость чужого тела в объятиях и солёный вкус чужих губ. Словно к нему вернулось утраченное знание о том, каково это — быть необходимым кому-то. Не ради денег, выгоды или чужой извращённой прихоти, а просто так. Потому что все внезапно вставало на свои места и обретало подлинный смысл: сокровище, в котором воистину нуждался Тор, таилось в глубинах лукавых прозрачно-зеленых глаз.

— На лодку, — невнятно выдохнул Локи, урвав мгновение для передышки. — Пока Хэл на берегу.

И они пошли, мертвой хваткой цепляясь друг за друга, как две чудом спасшиеся жертвы кораблекрушения, прорываясь сквозь скрадывающую очертания пелену тумана. Никогда прежде Тор не высказывал такого неуважения к кораблю, как сегодня, пинками открывая двери и бросая где попало скомканную одежду — свою и Локи. Всё это не имело значения, кроме налетевшего быстрым шквалом сожаления о том, что Локи — не девица. Тор худо-бедно выучился тому, как доставить удовольствие или хотя бы не слишком разочаровать женщину. Однако иметь дело в койке с парнями ему прежде не доводилось. Сальные россказни приятелей, порой долетавшие до ушей нордлинга, наверняка были столь же правдивы, как и байки о том, что кому-то удалось вставить русалке или поиметь двемерскую деву. Локи хотел быть с ним, искал его близости… и вовремя смекнул, когда настала пора становиться к штурвалу, дабы летящее на всех парусах судно не разбилось о подводные рифы.

Локи тихонько хмыкнул, накрыл ладонь Тора своей и повел за собой. Бесстыдно и легко указывая пути к тайным гаваням, нашептывая на ухо команды. Изгибаясь под нордлингом, как набирающая силу волна на мелководье, и подставляясь, отдавая и забирая. Той ночью Тор плохо сознавал, что творит. Руки помнили шероховатую твердость чужой кожи и жесткость зажатых в кулаке прядей, а еще — бешеную скачку за падающей звездой. Горячую и тесную узость, в которую он вбивался резкими и сильными толчками, краем уха различая поблизости рваные, задыхающиеся стоны. Поначалу Локи стоял под ним на локтях и коленях, круто прогнувшись в пояснице, но потом не выдержал натиска и упал ничком на шатающуюся койку. Тору хотелось видеть его лицо, его глаза, он запустил пятерню в волосы Локи, пытаясь заставить его обернуться, но тот до самого конца так и не повернул головы. И когда Тор, выплеснувшись, обессилено упал рядом, ища пересохшим ртом чужой рот, он уловил в поцелуе Локи затихающий отголосок бесконечной жалобы смертельно раненого зверя.

Рядом, за тонкой переборкой, плескалось море. «Грахла» терлась боком о пристань, и где-то вставало солнце. Умом нордлинг понимал, что должен заставить себя подняться, убрать до появления гро-Баграта весь оставленный ими бардак и привести лодку в порядок. Но это было выше его сил. Ни одной женщине прежде не удавалось измотать его до состояния бездумной и совершенно счастливой расслабленности, когда под успокаивающий плеск волн веки наливаются свинцовой тяжестью и смыкаются сами собой.

На этот раз он снова увидел во сне прозрачную зелень морской воды. Но теперь там больше не было истекающего кровью сердца, вырезанного из драгоценного камня. Мерно колыхая огромными хвостами, таинственно улыбаясь, там спали киты, и меж их длинных плавников сиял, оберегаемый и хранимый, голубой шар Нирна.

Поиски в дельте Самси закончились полнейшей неудачей. Широкая и полноводная река беспрестанно несла в море песок, окаменевший пепел и частицы лавы с отрогов Красной горы. В воде колыхалось облако серой мути, сквозь которую едва можно было разглядеть собственную вытянутую руку. Неудачно нырнув, Тор едва не разбил голову о невидимую подводную гряду, а Локи въехал руками и грудью в заросли умерших кораллов, исцарапавшись так, будто неудачно попытался изнасиловать разъяренную хаджитку. Любое судно, ушедшее здесь на дно, в считанные дни оказалось бы затянуто постоянно дрейфующими песчаными дюнами и похоронено навсегда. Гро-Баграт угрюмо помалкивал, Локи злился, Тор раз за разом нырял в неприветливые бурые волны. Запас эликсиров дыхания быстро шел на убыль, одно из зрительных стекол в маске дало трещину, но возвращение в Гнисис было чревато неприятностями.

Дважды налетали стремительные и бурные шквалы, от которых шкуна пряталась в прибрежных шхерах и заливе подле Берандаса. И всякую ночь Тор, как заговоренный, что не в силах покинуть зачарованный круг, оказывался в каюте Локи. Чем тяжелее выдавался день, тем яростней и требовательней тот вел себя в постели. Словно Тор был скалой, а он, Локи, волной, обреченной снова и снова разбиваться о неприступный утес. Локи хотелось, чтобы ему причиняли боль, вынуждая скрипеть зубами, выгибаться дугой и яростно метаться по слишком узкой койке. Чтобы Тор входил в него снова и снова, проникая всё глубже, как днем нордлинг упрямо погружался в не желавшее делиться своими тайнами море. Локи оставлял на плечах и спине Тора длинные царапины, которые днем разъедала морская соль, и кусался, точно взбесившийся волк. В одну из ночей ему взбрело в голову поменяться ролями. Тор хотел наотрез отказаться, но не нашел подходящих слов. Потом возражать уже было поздно, Локи получил желаемое. Оказалось не так уж и скверно, как ошибочно думал нордлинг, слушая низкие, гортанные стоны своего неожиданного любовника. Да, поначалу неловко и болезненно — а потом стало хорошо.

Но даже это не насытило сполна исступлённую жажду Локи. Он походил на пьяницу, что бутылку за бутылкой глушит кислую суджамму, или на одуревшего от лунного сахара хаджита, который не в силах отказаться от новой порции губительного лакомства. Кому-то дарует краткий миг забытья вино или дурманное зелье, для Локи таким наркотиком стала любовь. Тор понимал, что тонет в водовороте одержимости, недоговоренностей и погони за несбыточным, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Или, если быть откровенным, не хотел. Ему нравилось головокружительное скольжение по краю бездны — хотя порой сожалел о том, что они с Локи больше не следят за восходом лун над морем.

Конец нарастающему безумию положил гро-Баграт. Сделав это в лучших традициях своего народа — то есть решительно, грубо и бесповоротно. Рявкнув на приготовившегося прыгнуть за борт нордлинга, чтобы тот переставал валять дурака, немедля выбирал якорь и шел заниматься парусами. Локи попробовал заикнуться о том, что распоряжается здесь он, на что Хэл предложил умнику забить свое золото себе же в задницу или в глотку, как больше понравится, заткнуться и не путаться под ногами. Если ему нечем заняться, он вполне в силах помыть палубу или сготовить что-нибудь пожрать. А не хочет, так скатертью дорога. Он может прыгнуть за борт и нырять в поисках своего пропавшего корабля, покамест кровь не хлынет из ушей или он не разобьет свою тупую голову о камни.

Локи недовольно заворчал сквозь зубы, но разумно смекнул, что не стоит задираться к обозленному орку. «Грахла» взяла курс на полночь, уходя из оказавшейся такой несчастливой и негостеприимной дельты Самси в более чистые воды. Третье место поисков по вычислениям Тора находилось в окрестностях заброшенного даэдрического святилища Асаммирам.

Они пришли туда спустя два дня, лавируя между россыпями крохотных островков и каменистых отмелей. Свежий ветер отчасти развеял дурман в голове Тора, да и Локи тоже вроде бы пришёл в себя. Во всяком случае, днём он работал наравне со остальными, стоя на носу шкуны и высматривая подводные рифы, а ночами не пытался настойчиво затащить нордлинга в койку. Когда настала очередь Тора нести ночную вахту, Локи, как прежде, пришёл и сел рядом на банку.

— Кажется, мы немного погорячились, — заявил он. Но ни смущенным, ни виноватым при этом не выглядел, и совесть его явно не мучила. Возможно, за полным её отсутствием.

— Ага, самую малость, — согласился Тор. — Как, полегчало?

Локи неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Знаю, это нелепо звучит, но я… порой я страшусь одиночества. Обычно мне удаётся с этим справляться, но иногда… иногда оно берёт верх и становится невыносимым. Как удавка на шее, понимаешь?

— Ну так найди себе подружку, — посоветовал нордлинг.

Локи задумчиво потёр переносицу:

— Пытался. С женщинами слишком много проблем. Сперва они якобы согласны на всё и следуют за тобой, не задавая вопросов. Но потом начинается занудная болтовня о том, что пора осесть на одном месте. Обзавестись домом, огородом, приносящим доход ремеслом и жить настоящей семьёй… а я не хочу этого.

— Почему? — удивился Тор. — Любой из живущих рано или поздно начинает задумываться о том, что неплохо бы разделить жизнь с кем-нибудь и оставить свой след в это мире.

— Я сдохну одиноким, — с видом мрачного и отвергнутого людьми пророка изрёк Локи. — Это моя судьба, я знаю. И никаких сокровищ мы не найдём. Тогда мне останется только навязать жернов на шею и утопиться.

— Ладно, уговорил, я тебя не брошу, — Тор не знал, говорит он в шутку или всерьёз. Отчаяние Локи выглядело таким напускным и наигранным, что невольно хотелось его подразнить.

— А как же море? — неожиданно серьёзно спросил Локи. — Неужели ты сможешь изменить своим обожаемым ветрам и волнам?

— Если ты и впрямь отыщешь сокровище, тебе больше незачем будет рыскать по чужим кладовкам в поисках редкостей, — нашёлся с ответом нордлинг. — Мы сможем купить себе корабль… и уйти на нём, куда захочется.

— Звучит соблазнительно, — Локи вздохнул. — Уплыть под одним парусом за закатный горизонт. Несбыточно, как всякая мечта. В конце концов все мы умираем в одиночку. Падаем в темноту, откуда нет возврата.

— Однажды я упал во тьму, — неожиданно для самого себя признался Тор. — Думал, вот она, смерть… она и в самом деле прошла мимо, да только была не моей.

Локи вопросительно глядел на него, но помалкивал, не торопясь выспрашивать. Нордлинг заговорил, глядя на белеющую в темноте громаду паруса «Грахлы» и мучительно подбирая нужные слова:

— Это было на Стрике. Остров у Золотого Берега, почти напротив Анвила. Там собиралась имперская флотилия, чтоб идти на Саммерсет. Я тогда служил на «Крылатом ветре». Была моя вахта… и на нас с моря повалил туман. Такой густой, ни зги не разглядеть. Потом болтали, его наслали чародеи Хрустальной башни. Может, так оно и было, какая разница. Мне показалось, в тумане мелькнул свет. Я окликнул второго вахтенного, стали смотреть вместе… ничего. Решили, померещилось. Или это был отраженный свет маяка на Стрике. Он ушел, я остался. Блеснуло снова, уже ближе, но так быстро, что я до сих пор не знаю — может, у меня с глазами стало неладно. Я должен был бежать к сигнальному колоколу и поднимать тревогу. Пусть ложную, неважно. Но я подумал, что я отвечу капитану, когда он спросит: ну, где твои блуждающие огни? И тут они ударили. Альтмеры с Саммерсета. Подкрались в тумане и призвали на наши головы молнии с небес, — Тор сглотнул. — Меня вышвырнуло за борт, я ослеп. Я слышал крики сгорающих заживо, треск огня и то, как гибли наши корабли. От флотилии ничего не осталось. Хэл вытащил меня. Он успел схватиться за бревно и пытался грести к острову. Мы спаслись. Мы и еще около сотни моряков, кто уцелел, когда само море горело. Они мне потом долго снились — сгоревшие обломки кораблей на черной воде.

Нордлинг удержал руку, потянувшуюся дотронуться до бугристого шрама через левое веко.

— Я долго ничего не видел, меня списали на берег, а гро-Баграту предложили служить на другом корабле, но он не захотел. Тогда нам обоим выправили отставку. Перевезли на торговом судне в Анвил и сказали: прощайте, Империя вас не забудет. В те месяцы я хотел только одного — умереть. Но Хэл волок меня за собой, из города в город, из гавани в гавань, покупал снадобья у лекарей, твердил, что, раз я не заколочен в гробу, значит, еще жив. Я возненавидел море, а он добывал места на кораблях, пока мы не добрались до Даггерфолла. Там я снова начал видеть, а гро-Баграт затеял строить «Грахлу». На которой мы потом ушли на Вварденфелл. Шкуна для него и жена, и дитя, и мечта. Хэл не переживет, если с ней что-нибудь случится. Но содержание корабля требует денег, которых у него больше нет. Поэтому я привел тебя на «Грахлу». Поэтому он согласился на твое безумное предложение. Хочешь ты или нет, но теперь ты просто обязан найти «Рассветную звезду» и ее сокровище. Понимаешь меня?

Локи задумчиво покивал. Нордлинг сверился с компасом и слегка переложил руль, чтобы шкуна не слишком уклонялась от проложенного гро-Багратом курса.

— Я ведь так и не дорассказал тебе историю о пропавшей шебеке, — над головами хлопнул парус, утратив и снова поймав ветер.

— Расскажи, самое подходящее время, — предложил Тор. — Давай проверим, верно ли я догадался. Во-первых, Дом Индорил спасал наследников. Во-вторых, руку даю на отсечение, отпрыск Лорда Индорил прихватил с собой что-нибудь из фамильного имущества. Нечто такое, что не разъест морская вода и не сгрызут черви, способное мирно проспать на дне сотню-другую лет. Золото и драгоценности — вот первое, что приходит на ум. Над ними не властны времена и обстоятельства. Если поднять их наверх, они снова засияют былым блеском. И ничуть не утратят в цене, наоборот. Тот же Дом Хлаалу с радостью отвалит сундук с дрейками за право владеть ценностями своих бывших господ. Я прав?

— От первого до последнего слова, — подтвердил Локи. — Но есть кое-что еще. Не все об этом помнят, и не у всех хватает проницательности увязать концы с концами. Тебе что-нибудь говорит имя Неревар?

— Спроси еще, слыхал ли я когда-нибудь о Вивеке, — хмыкнул нордлинг. — На Вварденфелле он почитаемый герой и святой, но в моих краях говорят: если бы не он и его яростный талант полководца, Морровинд был бы всего лишь одной из провинций Скайрима. Он был данмерским правителем и молнией богов во плоти. Надавал отличных тумаков моим сородичам, заключил дружеский союз с двемерами и привел свой остров к процветанию. В конце концов его сгубили те, кого он считал своими преданными соратниками. А что?

— Ты можешь назвать родовое имя Неревара? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Локи. Озадаченный Тор поскреб в затылке:

— Не-а. Неревар и Неревар. Болтают, что когда станет совсем скверно, он возродится и явится спасать свою родину, но тогда его будут кликать Нереварином.

— Индорил Неревар Морра, таким было его полное имя, — торжественно произнёс Локи. — Он родился в Малом доме Морра, которого теперь уже нет. Дом Морра был вассальной семьей Индорилов, и тогдашний Первый Лорд с огромным удовольствием объявил Неревара Морру своим приемным сыном и даровал ему новое имя. Индорилы были рядом с Нереваром до самой его гибели и горько сожалели о том, что не смогли защитить его и спасти. Неревар доверял им… доверял куда больше, чем своей ветреной женушке Альмалексии и своему многомудрому дружку Сота Силу. Когда Неревар умер, Дом Индорил по праву крови забрал и укрыл у себя многое из его наследства. Разумеется, Трибунал пожелал наложить лапу на сокровища, но Индорилы ответили отказом. Заявив, мол, что под их неусыпной стражей реликвии будут ждать своего восприемника столько, сколько понадобится, да хоть тысячу лет. А вы, уважаемые, проследуйте болотом в направлении пустыни. Трибуналу пришлось сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Имущество Неревара осталось у его родных…

— А при вторжении имперских легионов на остров они мудро решили перепрятать его подальше, — закончил фразу Тор. Обдумал услышанное как следует и осторожно спросил: — Считаешь, на «Звезде» могли увозить что-то, принадлежавшее Неревару?

— Я в это верю, — глаза Локи весело блеснули в полутьме. — Да, я не нашел в архивах Дома Индорил ни единого подтверждения тому. Но не нашел и опровержения. История «Рассветной звезды» слишком хороша, чтобы оставаться просто легендой.

— Куда же тогда подевалась шебека?

— Погибла при внезапном шторме. Угодила в руки пиратам. Сбилась с курса и налетела на риф, который забыли нанести на карту, — перечислил Локи. — Либо на ее борту случилось нечто такое, что и представить трудно. С небес явились разгневанные даэдра и всех прикончили. Из моря поднялся Великий Кракен и случайно задел шебеку хвостом.

— У Кракена нет хвоста. У него только щупальца, — со знанием дела уточнил Тор.

— Значит, задел щупальцем, — не стал спорить Локи. — Над кораблем пролетел дракон и уронил кучку помета. Выбирай любую историю — не ошибешься. Я хочу добраться туда и взглянуть собственными глазами. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже увидел это — корабль прошлых времен, спящий на дне океана. И, если кто-нибудь из богов проявит к нам снисходительность, мы отыщем нечто бóльшее, чем прогнивший остов старого судна. Мы увидим чудо. Подлинную реликвию!

— И что нам с ней делать? Отвезти в Морнхолд и загнать втридорога тамошнему содержателю музеума? — оборвал вдохновенную речь Локи нордлинг. — Ещё можно заявиться во Дворец и спросить, не нужны ли Вивеку вещички его покойного друга, а то у нас тут случайно завалялась пара истлевших подштанников.

— Тьфу на тебя, — обиделся Локи. — Нет в тебе ни капли возвышенного!

— Ага, я простой и неотёсанный варвар, — согласился Тор. — Иди-ка лучше, подтяни бакштаг по правому борту, а то болтается, как орочий конец на ветру.

— Ничего там не болтается, — заупрямился Локи. Ему явно не хотелось пробираться вдоль узкого борта и возиться с намокшими тросами.

— Кто из нас разбирается в кораблях, ты или я? Поднял задницу и бегом!

— Почему ты только не утонул на этом своем Стрике, — недовольно ворчал Локи, поднимаясь со скамьи. — Лежал бы себе на дне, тихий и дохлый, обглоданный рыбками, — он покрепче ухватился за леер и потянулся к нужной снасти. — Я же говорил, всё тут в порядке!

— А проверить всё равно не мешало.

— Зануда, — с достоинством заявил Локи.

— От балласта слышу. Иди спать, твоя вахта следующая, — нордлинг облизнул палец и поднял вверх. — Если ветер не переменится, завтра к утру будем на месте.

— Хорошо бы, — Локи зевнул. — Удачного бдения. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

* * *

Море в окрестностях Асаммирама было чистым и прозрачным, с каменистыми россыпями и рифами на дне. Пловец уподоблялся парящей птице, зависая над огромной и непознанной горной страной — с зазубренными хребтами, вершинами и низкими перевалами, глубокими ущельями и извилистыми долинами. Косяки разноцветных рыб превращались в птичьи стаи, рыбы-убийцы шныряли во тьме, подобно охотящимся волкам. Раздутые студенистые колпаки скоплений медуз превращались в облака, колышущиеся вместе с течениями водоросли — в густые леса и рощи. Громоздившийся на высоком обрыве полуразрушенный Асаммирам отражался в воде причудливым скрещением округлых арок и текучих форм. Дерево в нем переплелось и срослось с глыбами тесаного камня, и теперь храм походил не на архитектурное сооружение, но на удивительное порождение природы. Локи уже несколько раз обиняками заводил разговор о том, как было бы неплохо проникнуть туда и пошарить на предмет уцелевших предметов культа. Гро-Баграт в ответ язвительно осведомился, что станет делать охотник за книгами, наткнувшись в брошенном храме на уцелевшего атронаха или внезапно изникшего из пустоты даэдру. Не найдя достойного ответа, Локи призадумался, но тоскливо поглядывать на храм не перестал.

За время пути Тору пришло в голову испробовать новый способ поисков. Убрав паруса и вытравив за борт якорную цепь на полную длину, Хэл ставил шкуну на якорь в приглянувшемся месте. Сменявшие друг друга пловцы шарили по окрестностям, описывая огромный круг, в центре которого дрейфовала «Грахла». Убедившись в отсутствии на дне погибших кораблей, они выбирали якорь и перемещались далее. Это позволяло довольно быстро и тщательно осматривать большие участки дна, нанося их на карту поисков.

С утра Хэл затеял уборку в помещениях «Грахлы», раздраженно бурча, что в дельте Самси шкуна чудовищно заросла грязью и песком. Все потому, что у кое-кого голова забита невиданными сокровищами, а времени убраться за собой вечно недостает. Посуду уже сто лет толком не мыли, и золу из печки не выгребали. Тор сунулся было помочь, но гро-Баграт гневно рявкнул на помощника: «Пшёл вон!». Так что нордлинг сидел на корме, пересчитывая запасы эликсиров дыхания и прикидывая, на сколько еще хватит оставшихся бутылей. Выходило — очень ненадолго. Значит, нужно докупить новых, а ближайшее место, где это можно сделать — Балмора. Да и треснувшее стекло в маске заменить тоже бы не помешало. Седмица туда, седмица обратно, тем временем ветер переменится, с моря придет шторм… поиски опять растянутся невесть на сколько. Локи уверяет, что вполне обеспечен, но верится в его слова с трудом. Охотник за книгами и так уже вбухал в свое безумное предприятие весьма круглую сумму. Но вдруг затонувшая «Звезда» дремлет прямо под днищем шкуны, ожидая их появления?

Осторожно переступая по влажно блестящим доскам босыми ступнями, с носа спустился Локи. Был его черед нырять. Из-за сталкивающихся течений вода здесь была довольно прохладной, и пловцы отправлялись на дно, натягивая просторные холщовые рубахи и штаны — хоть самую малость, но теплее. Для полного снаряжения Локи недоставало еще широкого кожаного пояса, куда крепились сетки с утяжеляющими камнями и флаконами эликсиров. Широкие «ласты хоркера» сохли на транце, маска лежала на скамье, ослепительно сверкая надраенной медью и вытаращенными линзами. Корма у «Грахлы» была довольно узкой, два человека поневоле сталкивались — и внезапно их с силой швырнуло друг к другу. Силой внезапного, пронзительно-острого осознания того, что время неудержимо ускользает сквозь пальцы и эти солнечные дни больше никогда не повторятся. Силой и жаждой нахлынувшего желания плоти, больше похожей на ненависть, чем на страсть. Ударом кулака Тор захлопнул дверцы в нижние помещения «Грахлы», нетерпеливо дернув Локи к себе. Торопливо, смазанно целуя потрескавшиеся от соли губы, сдирая чужую и свою одежду, падая на скамью, на которой они столько ночей провели рядом, глядя на звёздное небо и упруго надувшийся парус шкуны. Вскидывая Локи на себя, лицом к лицу, мёртвой хваткой впиваясь пальцами в его бёдра и ягодицы.

Локи коротко и сдавленно вскрикнул, когда нордлинг вломился в него, ткнулся лицом в плечо — Тор ощутил сомкнувшиеся на предплечье зубы. Охотник за книгами дёрнулся, нащупывая опору под ногами, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на вздыбленном члене нордлинга, как неспешные волны, качающие «Грахлу». Откинулся назад, Тор вовремя подставил ладонь под его выгнувшуюся дугой спину, ощутив, как напрягаются и перекатываются под обветренной кожей мышцы. Наконец-то получив возможность увидеть лицо Локи не в полумраке каюты и не вполоборота через плечо. Тот жмурился от ослепительного солнечного света, мотал головой, с бессмысленной силой кусая губы. Из них вскоре потекла кровь, солёная, как морская вода. Локи скользяще двигался, то медленней, то быстрей и настойчивей, внезапно всем гибким, разгорячённым телом приникая к Тору и шарахаясь назад. Даря быстрые, кусачие поцелуи, выгибаясь в попытках раскрыться ещё шире, впустить нордлинга ещё глубже, и сразу же резко сжимаясь, до боли стискивая в себе чужую возбужденную плоть.

Они любили друг друга под опрокинутым куполом неба, и любовь эта была краткой и яркой, как вспышка падающей звезды на небосклоне. И когда Тора пробрало тягучей медленной дрожью достигнутого удовольствия, Локи мягко, но непреклонно высвободился из кольца удерживающих рук. Нордлинг остался сидеть на банке, сгорбившись и закрыв глаза. В кровавой темноте под веками плясал сонм радужных искр. Услышал рядом шлёпающие шаги, а после всплеск — Локи, как был, нагишом спрыгнул в море. Смывая со своей кожи чужой и собственный пот, чужое семя и след от прикосновения чужих ладоней. Снова ускользнув, как сорвавшаяся с крючка рыба. Не удержать, не сохранить.

— Тор, — орк толкнул дверцы изнутри, высунулся и утробно фыркнул. Какой-то частью рассудка Тор сознавал, что ему должно быть стыдно — за всё, что они тут сейчас вытворяли… и за безумные дни около Самси, а ведь гро-Баграт никому из них не сказал ни слова упрека. Хотя наверняка отлично всё слышал. Переборки между каютами «Грахлы» тонкие, а они с Локи тогда возились и орали громче спаривающихся кагути. Но сладкий жар полученного удовлетворения был сильнее голоса рассудка и стыда, и Тор заставил себя открыть глаза и поднять ставшую такой тяжёлой голову. Если разгневанный Хэл сейчас решит набить ему морду, он даже сопротивляться не станет.

Его компаньон ухмылялся во все три десятка заостренных клыков.

— Эк тебя разобрало, — высказался он.

— Хэл… — Тор умолк, не зная толком, что сказать. Оправдываться — недостойно, отрицать — глупо…

— Молчи уж, — отмахнулся орк. — Нешто я настолько тупой, чтобы совсем ничего не понимать? Я ж вижу, он пришёлся тебе по душе. Хорошо. Только твой дружок — парень дурной и переменчивый, что зимний ветер в заливе у Солитюда.

— Я знаю, — вытолкнул из пересохшего горла Тор.

Гро-Баграт цокнул языком. Маленькие, глубоко посаженные под тяжелыми веками глаза пристально смотрели на нордлинга — хотя орку довелось видеть компаньона и помощника всяким. И валявшимся пластом, и буйным во хмелю, и утратившим последнюю надежду, и призывавшим смерть.

— Знаешь. Это хорошо, — одобрил гро-Баграт. — Поди-ка сюда.

Тор потянулся за валявшимися на деревянной обрешетке штанами. Орк медленно повел головой — туда-сюда, влево-вправо — и отступил вниз по короткому трапу, освобождая проход для нордлинга. Тор невольно сглотнул, ощутив противно сосущую пустоту под рёбрами. Между ними молчаливым уговором лежал невыплаченный долг крови. Он был обязан гро-Баграту жизнью, а по законам племени орсимеров Хэл в любой миг мог потребовать эту самую жизнь обратно. А мог заявить, что долг выплачен и отныне Тор ничем ему не обязан. Гро-Баграт предпочитал не касаться лишний раз этого щекотливого вопроса. Человек отлично устраивал орка в качестве компаньона и помощника, они преодолели вместе множество трудностей, они были друзьями… а потом Тор привел на шкуну Локи и потерял голову.

Гро-Баграт имел полное право на определенную компенсацию. Ту, которая покажется ему достойной.

Орк плечом распахнул дверь в каюту Локи. Койка на цепях, стол с картами, сундук, пара тяжелых и широких скамей. Крякнув, Хэл рывком вытащил одну из скамей на середину и невозмутимо кивнул Тору, мол, ложись.

Нордлинг послушно лег ничком, ощутив животом гладкое и нагревшееся за день дерево. Скрипнули доски под немалым весом гро-Баграта. Тяжелая рука с ногтями, больше напоминавшими плоские когти животного, прочертила след по спине Тора — от затылка до невольно поджавшейся задницы. Ещё и ещё раз.

— Ты ведь всё понимаешь, — негромко сказал Хэл. — Не держи на меня зла, если что. Это моя лодка. И ты тоже отчасти был моим. Не то, чтобы мне позарез этого хотелось… но уж больно сладко голосил ночами твой дружок, — он с оттяжкой хлопнул Тора по ягодицам. — Давай, покажи, куда ты ему загонял.

Прижавшись щекой к скамье, нордлинг изогнулся в пояснице и руками осторожно развёл в стороны половинки ягодиц, предлагая себя. Хэл шумно ухнул, обдав спину горячим дыханием. С нажимом провёл по расщелине ребром ладони, довольно заметив:

— Как у вас тут гладко. Сюда? — толстый палец упёрся в потаенное отверстие. — Узко. Локи это вправду нравится?

— Да, — выдохнул Тор. Узловатый орочий палец решительно вдвинулся в тесную человеческую плоть, как меч входит в тесное устье ножен. — Да, ему очень это нравится…

— А тебе? — с искренним любопытством спросил Хэл. Он неспешно вращал кистью туда-сюда, смакуя новые необычные ощущения и порой изгибая палец внутри, отчего Тор поневоле скрипел зубами в попытке сдержать стоны.

— И мне…

— Что, и двумя можно? — не дожидаясь ответа, орк впихнул в Тора два не то три сложенных воедино перста. Нордлинг вцепился руками в ножки скамьи, ощущая, как мелко дрожат ноги и поджимаются яйца. — Ух ты, — пальцы размеренно двигались, болезненно царапая изнутри тонкую кожу и рассылая по всему телу горячие волны. Гро-Баграт попытался раздвинуть пальцы в стороны, и Тор взвыл. Орк немедля повторил движение, на сей раз приложив больше усилий. Вынуждая человека беспомощно дёргаться и елозить по скамье, подчиняясь навязанному ритму.

— В тебе хорошо, — заключил гро-Баграт, убрав руку. Тор украдкой перевёл дух. Орк громоздился за спиной, более не спрашивая ни советов, ни разрешений. Мозолистые руки обхватили нордлинга за бёдра, вынуждая приподняться ещё выше над скамьёй, тяжёлый горячий член крепко прижался к заднице. Хэл качнулся, примериваясь. Тор впился зубами себе в запястье, но всё равно заорал, ощутив, как в него неспешно погружается вылепленный из бугристой плоти и перевитый толстыми венами таран. Мелькнуло и пропало запоздалое сочувствие к Локи — как он умудрялся ночь за ночью спать с нордлингом и получать от этого удовольствие? Неужто притворялся?

Гро-Баграт довольно пыхтел, не вколачиваясь, но постепенно вдавливаясь в человека, преодолевая сопротивление инстинктивно сжимавшейся плоти. Погрузился до самого конца, навалившись на Тора всем немалым весом, и столь же неспешно откачнулся назад. Дёрнул нордлинга на себя, нанизывая на член, как куренка на вертел, и, войдя во вкус, безостановочно заработал бедрами. Тор хрипел, задыхаясь, со всхлипами втягивая воздух, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не рухнуть со скамьи. Ноги подкашивались, каюта раскачивалась, в голове шумело, как после долгой и бессмысленной пьянки.

— Эй! Эй, где вы там? — настойчиво протолкался к сознанию ликующий, звонкий голос Локи. — Тор! Хэл! Куда вы запропастились? Эй!

— Припекло его, будь он неладен… — проворчал гро-Баграт.

— То-ор! — Локи азартно замолотил кулаками по крыше палубной надстройке. — Я её видел! Она там!.. Хэ-эл!

— Ш-што? — выдохнул Тор.

— Я её нашел! — судя по дробным звукам, охотник за книгами лихо отплясывал на палубе.

— Оп-па, — орк резко двинул задом, обильно и смачно кончив Тору на спину. — Чего он надрывается?

— Говорит, нашел корабль, — в несколько приёмов прохрипел нордлинг.

— Быть того не может, — гро-Баграт поднялся, рывком поддергивая съехавшие штаны и затягивая ремень. — Локи! Хорош блажить! — мимоходом потрепав Тора по взмокшему затылку, орк вывалился в узкий коридорчик. — Иду уже!

Нордлинг обмяк, ощущая вязко стекающие по бедру густые холодные капли. Выбравшийся на палубу гро-Баграт громогласно выспрашивал у Локи, где именно он заметил корабль и догадался ли заякорить там буй. Гулко плеснуло, аж качнулась шкуна — похоже, в кои веки Хэл натянул маску и сам отправился на дно.

…Этого не может быть, думал Тор. Охотники за сокровищами никогда ничего не находят. Всё, что им достается — проржавевшие в прах куски железа, окислившаяся бронза и прогнившее дерево, крошащееся в пальцах. Нет и не бывает никаких сундуков с тяжелыми крышками, в которых навалом лежат золотые кубки, монеты, россыпи жемчугов и сверкающих драгоценностей. Такие россказни хороши для морских таверн, где льется в глотки молодое вино и собеседники, хватаясь за ножи, напропалую врут друг другу. Нет и не бывает никаких похороненных на дне морском фамильных сокровищ.

Но руки и глаза нордлинга утверждали обратное. Вот она, добыча, лежащая на столе в каюте Локи. Её можно увидеть и потрогать. Итог двух седмиц упорных трудов по разборке осевшего набок корпуса шебеки, чья проломившаяся верхняя палуба рухнула на полуют. От рассвета до захода солнца, сменяясь и работая в шесть рук, до последней капли используя эликсиры дыхания, они разломали и оттащили в сторону прогнившую обшивку «Рассветной звезды», проделав внушительных размеров дыру. Обдираясь об обломки шпангоутов, проникли внутрь и обыскали затянутые илом руины корабля. Локи запасливо прихватил с собой план шебеки, один в один схожей со «Звездой». Ориентируясь по нему, искатели определили местонахождение каюты капитана и его помощников, рабочий кабинет штурмана, помещения для команды и пассажиров.

От частых погружений их начало мутить. Гро-Баграт сплёвывал вскипавшей в жилах кровью, Тора мучила головная боль и снова заволокшая левый глаз мутная пелена. Отощавший, обгорелый до черноты, с ввалившимися глазами Локи шатался по кораблю, безумно ухмыляясь и вытирая ладонью сочившуюся из ноздрей белесую слизь. Они искали, искали, искали без устали и передышки.

Наверное, первоначально это была большая резная шкатулка с бронзовыми накладками по углам. Проведя несколько столетий на дне морском, она превратилась в обросший клочьями водорослей бурый куб с зелеными вкраплениями. Хэл сломал два ножа, прежде чем сумел просунуть лезвие в узкую трещину и отжал крышку вверх. Компаньоны слили застоявшуюся, дурно пахнущую воду, и безмолвно переглянулись.

— Доставай ты, — хрипло предложил орк.

Локи протянул руки, бережно вытащив из шкатулки высокий золотой шлем с насечкой и тонкой стрелкой над переносицей. Он был совсем как новенький и влажно блестел в свете качающегося под потолком фонаря. Под шлемом нашлись завернутые в промокший и расползающийся от малейшего прикосновения шелк золотые цепочки с медальонами, отмеченными гербом Дома Индорил. Сложного плетения тонкий и длинный пояс из нитей адамантина, украшенный тяжелыми монетами. Пара свернутых в длинную спираль браслетов с вплавленными в металл красными алмазами. Локи хотел примерить один, но браслет оказался слишком узким, созданным из расчета на женскую руку. Вещи были прекрасной работы и отличной сохранности, Тор подумал, что на аукционе в Доме Хлаалу за них можно выручить столько, что хватит на особняк в Имперском городе и еще останется на трехмачтовый бриг. Однако Локи, медленно пропустив сквозь пальцы витой пояс, презрительно скривился.

— Безделушки, — заявил он. — Где настоящее сокровище?

— Этого тебе недостаточно? — возмутился гро-Баграт, вертя в руках шлем и высматривая клеймо мастерской. — Бабушку твою за ногу, парень, ты богат, ты хоть понимаешь это?

— Это не то, что мне было нужно, — упрямо набычился Локи.

Он швырнул нежно зазвеневший пояс на стол и вышел.

— Чокнутый, — припечатал Хэл, нежно прижимая к груди шлем давно умершего Лорда Дома Индорил. — Зуб даю, твой дружок — чокнутый на всю голову.

— Он хочет найти мечту, а не просто древние вещи, — объяснил Тор. — Думает, на «Звезде» сохранилось нечто, принадлежавшее Неревару.

Гро-Баграт сложил мясистые губы трубочкой и присвистнул:

— Ишь, чего захотел. Настоящие реликвии на дороге не валяются.

Однако на следующий день они нашли. Длинный ящик, схороненный под грудой обрушившихся балок капитанской каюты. Ящик, хранивший в себе рыцарскую перчатку из удивительно легкого и гибкого металла цвета янтаря. Казалось, она светится изнутри собственным неярким огнем, ожидая хозяйскую руку, что ляжет внутрь нее, шевельнет пальцами и сомкнет кисть на рукояти меча. И тогда перчатка вспыхнет, став ярче солнца и звезд.

— Ни в коем случае даже не думайте её надевать, — глаза Локи на почерневшем от обжигающих поцелуев солнца лице мерцали двумя осколками льда. — Говорят, её опутывает целая сеть заклятий, оберегающих ее от случайных прикосновений и недостойных владельцев.

— Да что хоть это такое? — настойчиво потребовал ответа гро-Баграт. Мысленно орк уже согласился взять обратно слова о том, что Локи двинулся рассудком: такой трофей стоил того, чтобы ради него харкать черной желчью, мерзнуть до самых костей и надрываться, выламывая прогнившие доски.

— Призрачный Страж, — выдохнул Локи. — Второй из пары. Первый хранится во Дворце Вивека, второй считался навеки утраченным после битвы на Красной горе. А он был у Индорилов. Все эти столетия они прятали его, — охотник за древностями скрипуче расхохотался, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и бездумно молотя ладонями по столу. Тор примерился и влепил ему звонкую пощечину. Смех оборвался, Локи благодарно кивнул:

— Ты как всегда вовремя. Больше нас тут ничто не держит. Мы идем в Эбенгард.

— Раскомандовался, — беззлобно проворчал орк. — А что насчет твоих дружков?

— Каких дружков? — непонимающе переспросил Локи.

— Тех, из-за которых нам пришлось спешно уносить ноги сперва из Вивека, а потом из Гнисиса, — напомнил гро-Баграт. — Тех, которые почему-то считают, что вся добыча должна принадлежать им.

— А-а, эти, — охотник за книгами и сокровищами отмахнулся. — Их можно не принимать в расчет.

Орк пожал плечами, мол, дело твое… но я хочу получить причитающееся мне.

— Ты заблуждаешься, — заявил Тор, когда ночью они сидели на корме стремительно летящей к полудню «Грахлы». — Нельзя вот так запросто сбросить со счетов одного из влиятельных факторов Восточной имперской. Кьярра говорил сущую правду: ты попытался их надуть, и теперь они не оставят тебя в покое. Как ты намерен продавать то, что мы нашли?

— У меня есть нужные знакомства, — рассеянно бросил Локи. — Восточная имперская сильна только в Морровинде. За его пределами они никому не страшны.

— Компания держит монопольное право на поиск и торговлю предметами двемерской работы, — не отставал нордлинг. — Тебе не хуже меня известно, каково иметь дело с таможенной управой. Они повсюду сунут свой нос и даже щедрая мзда порой не заставит их ослепнуть. Пойми, ты не сможешь протащить Стража на материк!

— Обращусь за помощью к Камонна Тонг, — Локи сосредоточенно размышлял о своем, вполуха прислушиваясь к речам Тора. — Эти справятся.

— Ага, только сперва они тебя шлепнут, а перчатку заберут себе.

— Меня нелегко убить, — охотник за книгами по-прежнему оставался в своем замкнутом мирке. — Послушай, я знаю, что делаю. Я всё продумал и все рассчитал. Знаю, ты беспокоишься за свою и Хэлову долю добычи. Обещаю, вы не пожалеете о потраченном времени.

— При чём тут деньги! — вспылил нордлинг. — Думаешь, я денно и нощно только о деньгах думаю?!

— Твое беспокойство совершенно излишне, — спокойно и невозмутимо откликнулся Локи. — Это моё ремесло, я занимаюсь им не первый год, знаю все входы и все выходы, все тайные течения и логова прячущихся чудовищ. Прошмыгну под покровом ночи и добьюсь своего.

— А что будет потом? — наконец решился задать наиболее беспокоящий его вопрос Тор. Локи повернул голову и взглянул на него, недоуменно приподняв бровь. — Допустим, ты продашь это добро за кучу денег — и? Что ты станешь делать дальше?

— Куплю поместье с виноградниками около Скинграда и заживу там в своё удовольствие, — хмыкнул охотник за книгами. Полюбовался на еле сдерживающего гнев нордлинга и добавил: — А может, оплачу постройку трехмачтового брига. Назову «Путеводной звездой», позову тебя в капитаны, а Хэла — в боцманы. Из почтенного гро-Баграта получится отличный боцман!

— Тебе бы всё смехуечки-смехуйки, — тяжело выдохнул Тор. Бесполезно, Локи ничего не воспринимает всерьез. Охотник за сокровищами не сомневается в том, что сможет тягаться на равных с Восточной компанией. И не собирается прямо и честно отвечать, значат ли для него что-нибудь проведенные на «Грахле» дни. Локи до последнего станет юлить, играть словами и недоговаривать, а его прозрачно-зеленые глаза будут безмолвно уверять: «Я не обману и не предам, это просто часть моих замыслов, но ты верь, ведь ты обещал не бросать меня в трудный час…». Локи не задумывается над тем, что реликвии, так долго покоившейся на морском дне, не место в нынешнем мире. Какой торговец в силах оплатить вещь божественной работы? Да вокруг Стража немедля вспыхнет грызня и кровопролитие, стоит зашелестеть малейшему слуху о находке!

Но Локи наплевать на доводы разума. Да и на Тора, по большому счету, ему тоже наплевать. Локи нашёл свою мечту и вцепился в неё обеими руками.

Ветреным и хмурым вечером шкуна гро-Баграта пересекла залив Норвейн, миновала узкий пролив между скалистым берегом и неприступной стеной Дворца Вивека, и отшвартовалась на привычном месте у третьего северного причала. Сокровища с погибшей «Звезды», тщательно отмытые, отчищенные и укутанные в лучшую ветошь, покоились в дорожных мешках. Двемерская перчатка, завёрнутая в несколько слоёв промасленной кожи и холста, лежала в старой, потрескавшейся от времени сумке Локи, а сумка на длинном ремне была переброшена через плечо охотника за сокровищами.

— План таков, — толковал нордлингу Локи, пока шкуна неспешно пробиралась вдоль каменистых откосов. — Хэл остается нести дозор на борту. Мы берем адамантовый поясок и топаем в Квартал Чужеземцев, проведать моего давнего дружка. Дряхлый пень сам не свой до старинных украшений. Золота, которого он отсыплет за пояс, хватит, чтобы оплатить ваши долги и любые расходы на будущее путешествие. Мы вновь поднимем парус, помашем Вварденфеллу на прощание и через Внутреннее море пойдем в Старый Эбенгард.

«Отличный план», — с несвойственной ему язвительностью подумал Тор. Простой, как угол стола, и ясный, как солнце в зените. Каким бы богам принести обильные жертвы, чтобы замысел сработал? Как убедить Локи в том, что серьёзные дела так не делаются?

Но убеждать никого не понадобилось. Едва только натянулись швартовочные концы, едва Хэл закрепил рулевое колесо, а Тор свернул и убрал парус, как с причала на борт «Грахлы» спрыгнули незваные гости. Троих нордлинг признал без труда — редгард Кьярра, коротышка Ориш и их господин. Вдобавок — четверо мрачных парней из тех, что являются в страшных кошмарах к должникам и скудоумцам, посягнувшим на общак Серой гильдии. Вся компания была вооружена небольшими, но крайне зловещего вида арбалетами, немедля нацеленными на гро-Баграта, нордлинга и высунувшегося на палубу Локи.

— Вниз пожалте, — распорядился недомерок. Ориш лишился своих роскошных усов, а на Тора зыркал с особенной неприязнью. — Валите-валите. Да без глупостей.

Хэл переглянулся с Тором и чуть заметно пожал плечами. Что означало: я, конечно, бесстрашный ветеран-легионер из Хай Рока, но переть дуром на арбалетные болты — увольте. Нашпигуют стрелами так, что станешь один в один похож на раздувшуюся шар-рыбу. Отступаем на заранее подготовленные позиции и начинаем переговоры.

Пятясь, экипаж «Грахлы» один за другим вошёл в тесную кают-компанию шкуны. Следом ввалился господин Антониус с неразлучной компанией. Места было слишком мало, и двоих громил с арбалетами оставили нести дозор снаружи.

— Итак, вот мы и встретились снова, — с порога заявил имперец. — Всё прошло именно так, как я и говорил. Тебе не скрыться и не убежать. В миг, который ты будешь считать мигом своей победы, я окажусь у тебя за плечом. Что у нас тут? — он приоткрыл один из мешков, развернув слои ветоши. Изнутри плеснуло искристым огнем, отразившимся от выпуклых боков золотого шлема. — Ого. Мои искренние поздравления, господа. Для любителей, впервые взявшихся за подобные поиски, вы достигли поразительных успехов. Подумать только, вы не просто определили местонахождение затонувшего корабля, вы сумели до него добраться! — он несколько раз беззвучно приложил одну ладонь к другой и в задумчивости изогнул бровь: — Что теперь прикажете с вами, такими удачливыми, делать? Забрать вашу добычу, а вас шлёпнуть, как предлагает мой друг Кьярра? Говоря по правде, жаль попусту разбрасываться столь ценным материалом. Предложить вам достойное место в Компании, как поступили бы многие из моих коллег, ибо вы его заслуживаете? Но вы слишком непредсказуемы и независимы, чтобы слушаться чужих приказов.

Имперец и в самом деле выглядел нешуточно озадаченным сложностью выбора. Гро-Баграт переступил с ноги на ногу. Локи, локтем прижимавший к себе сумку со Стражем, напустил на лицо скучливое выражение терпеливого ожидания. Словно его принудили к участию в игре с маленькими детьми, и сейчас он придумывал достойную отговорку, чтобы улизнуть.

— Есть и третий путь, — продолжал разглагольствовать господин Антониус. — Я забираю то, что принадлежит мне по праву, оставляя вам жизнь и вашу жалкую лоханку. Катитесь на все четыре стороны. Локи, ты идёшь с нами. Норд, будь умницей. Ты ведь не хочешь лишиться оставшегося глаза?

— C меня довольно, — внезапно заявил охотник за книгами. — Я ухожу.

Он и в самом деле отодвинул Тора в сторону, направившись к выходу. Имперец в изумлении вытаращился на него, резко гаркнув:

— Стой. Стой, мерзавец, я кому говорю! Ты не можешь просто так взять и уйти!..

— Могу, — Локи чуть заметно кивнул редгарду.

Движения Кьярры были молниеносны и отточены годами упражнений. Метнувшиеся к поясу руки крест-накрест выхватили танто из ножен. Один из клинков с коротким хрустом вонзился под подбородок громиле справа, второй глубоко воткнулся между рёбер тому, что стоял слева от редгарда. Оба ещё падали, захлебываясь хлынувшей кровью, ещё не понимали, что умирают, как Ориш, круто развернувшись на пятке, навёл арбалет на своего работодателя. Бывшего работодателя, надо полагать. Имперец сглотнул, не находя в себе сил поверить в коварство преданных сторонников.

— Ориш, — растерянно пробормотал он, пятясь и падая на куцый диванчик. — Да вы что, с ума посходили? Кьярра, какого демона? Мы же столько лет работали вместе. Я доверял вам, сукины вы дети! Чем эта безродная скотина поманила вас? Сколько бы золота он не сулил, я все равно дам больше!

— Дело не в деньгах, — Локи, аккуратно перешагнув через трупы охранников, поравнялся с Кьяррой. Вскинул руку, нежным ласкающим движением проведя кончиками пальцев по хмурому лицу редгарда. — Дело совсем не в деньгах… Присмотрите за моими друзьями, но не убивайте. Хватит трупов на сегодня. Мне нужно время, чтобы добраться до Квартала Чужеземцев. Как только я завершу переговоры, я немедля пришлю вам весточку.

— Угу, — кивнул редгард. Через плечо гаркнул бдевшим снаружи дозорным: — Мы договорились. Выпустите его.

Локи торопливо поднялся по короткому трапу и исчез, не обернувшись. Донеслись голоса караульных и его удаляющиеся по палубе шаги.

— Кьярра, я с тебя живьем шкуру спущу, — в бессильной прошипел сквозь зубы господин Антониус. — А тебя, Ориш, в землю закопаю. Головой вниз.

— Он просил никого не убивать, мне ведь не послышалось? — коротышка, пропустив угрозы бывшего господина мимо ушей, обратился к подпиравшему дверь плечом Кьярре.

— Он просил не убивать его друзей, — уточнил редгард.

— То есть жуткого орка и большого туповатого норда. Он ведь не упоминал господина Я-Большая-Шишка-из-Имперской-Компании?

— Ни единым словом, — подтвердил Кьярра. — Однако, если мы его хлопнем, на нас обрушится куча неприятностей.

— Когда мы покинем Морровинд с деньжатами в кармане, мы позабудем все неприятности, как страшный сон, — возразил Ориш. — А я должен получить награду за годы унижений. Сейчас, а не когда-нибудь в отдаленном будущем.

— Ориш! — взвыл окончательно разочарованный в подручных имперец.

— Заткнись. Я думаю, — коротышка потянулся дернуть отсутствующий висячий ус, запоздало дёрнулся и поскреб за ухом. Кончик арбалетного болта слегка отклонился в сторону, тут же вернувшись к прежней цели.

Истинное осознание происходящего неумолимо открывалось Тору, как выплывающая из темноты прямо на пути судна ледяная гора, ощерившаяся смертельно острыми гранями. Или как подкравшийся в чародейском тумане талморский флот.

— Эй, — подал голос нордлинг. — Можно вопрос?

— Валяй, — разрешил Кьярра.

— Когда вы застрелили Зарзана, вы уже работали на него… на Локи?

— Кто такой Зарзан? — редгард и коротышка озадаченно переглянулись.

— Валенвудский пес. Он жил вместе с Локи в брошенном поместье на Хайране, — напомнил Тор. Осторожное прикосновение холодного носа к ладони, добродушный карий взгляд, тяжелая голова, мирно покоившаяся на колене.

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — нахмурился Кьярра.

— Для меня — имеет.

— Это просто собака, — пожал плечами недомерок. — Пёс бросался на нас и лаял, так что было невозможно разговаривать. Вот мы его и шлёпнули, а Локи вроде не возражал, — Ориш хихикнул. — Думаю, он не станет возражать, если мы и вас заодно шлепнем. Повозмущается для виду, не без этого. А потом согласится — так будет лучше для всех. Господин Локи отлично понимает, как вершатся подобные дела… а Кьярра его утешит, если надо будет.

Антониус длинно и бессмысленно выругался, призывая месть даэдра на головы изменников. Бесстрастно и молча взиравший на общее безумие гро-Баграт шумно втянул вывороченными ноздрями воздух, пробормотав:

— Никак палёным тянет?

Нордлинг принюхался. Слабый, еле уловимый запах горящего просоленного дерева и парусины, запах, впитавшийся в его плоть и кровь, с трудом избытый ужас ночных кошмаров. Вонь тонкой струйкой просачивалась сквозь решетчатые отдушины в потолке кают-компании. Ориш подозрительно нахмурился, Кьярра шагнул к дверям — и врезался плечом в деревянную створку. Еще не до конца уверовав в собственные ощущения, он потряс дверцу. Та не шелохнулась — похоже, снаружи к ней привалили что-то тяжелое.

Имперец взревел. Презрев нацеленный на него арбалет, он взбесившимся гуаром ринулся через кают-компанию. Ориш выстрелил, спущенная тетива арбалета гулко звякнула. Коротышка не промахнулся, но Антониус не обратил внимания на глубоко воткнувшийся ему в живот болт, обеими руками вцепившись Оришу в шею. Оба рухнули, скрывшись за столом, и снизу донеслось рычание собачьей драки. Кьярра продолжал биться плечом в запертые двери, сгустившийся под потолком дым становился все заметнее.

Гро-Баграт резко выдохнул и бросился вперед. Для такого массивного существа он на удивление грациозно пролетел над столом, смахнув на пол мешки с драгоценными трофеями и сцепившись с редгардом. Тор услышал тошнотворный хруст ломаемой кости — Хэл вывернул противнику руку со смертоносным танто — и вой Кьярры. Под ногами катались Ориш и господин Антониус, имперец яростно молотил головой противника по добела вычищенным досками каюты.

— Двери! — проорал орк. — Ломай двери! Задохнемся ведь!

Топор на «Грахле» хранился в закутке с инструментами, необходимыми для срочного ремонта прямо в пути. С шестого или седьмого удара Тору удалось прорубить створку, высунуть наружу руку и сорвать наложенный крюк. За спиной у него яростно блажили, слышались глухие звуки ударов и треск ломаемой мебели. Нордлингу пришлось навалиться на дверь всем телом, прежде чем она наконец-то неохотно отодвинулась. Он с трудом протиснулся в узкую щель, наступив на мягкое. Мельком глянул вниз — головорезы Антониуса, оставленные караулить на палубе. Похоже, и тот, и другой схлопотали по тонкому метательному ножу в горло. Мачту и гик «Грахлы» со свёрнутым парусом облизывали жадные язычки огня. Огонь плясал на носу шкуны, пожирая резную голову неведомого зверя, отражаясь в темной воде. На пришвартованных по соседству кораблях метались их команды. Кто-то сломя голову бежал по причалу, размахивая ведрами и крича, опасаясь, что поднявшийся ветер швырнет пригоршней искр в другие корабли. Тор потряс головой, приходя в себя. Пытаясь осознать, что же сделать в первую очередь. Снизу доносился утробный рев Хэла, крушившего черепа и кости — легионер в отставке снова был в своей стихии. Орк явно не нуждался в помощи, «Грахла» горела… а Локи нигде не было видно.

Локи сбежал. Не в Квартал Чужеземцев, но своей неведомой дорогой. Кривой и окольной тропкой, ведь других он не ведал. Охотник за старинными книгами был из тех, кто никогда не говорит правду, если можно солгать. Кому наплевать на всех и вся, кроме собственных интересов. Он с легкостью бросил добычу со «Звезды», но унес чародейскую перчатку. Именно она была ему нужна, она затмила ему небо и звезды.

Нордлинг застонал. Глухо, бессильно, как больное животное. Старый особняк над спокойными водами Хайрана? Нет, там Локи больше нечего делать. Может, стремительная гондола сейчас уносит его к причалу силт страйдеров… или он бежит по другому причалу, где заранее нанятый корабль поднимает паруса, готовясь выйти в море. А может, Локи вообще никуда не спешит, из укромного уголка любуясь на устроенный собственными руками переполох.

Кажется, его окликали. Наверное, Хэл покончил со всеми противниками, выбрался на палубу и настойчиво звал напарника. «Грахлу» еще можно спасти и потушить, но какими цепями стянуть разбитое сердце?

Он ничего тебе не обещал, напомнил себе Тор. Ни в чем тебе не клялся и не скрывал того, что мошенничество и обман — его призвание. Ты сам все выдумал, потому что тебе захотелось поверить в мечту.

Пошатываясь, нордлинг как одурманенный брел вперед, толком не сознавая, куда идет. Он поднялся по широкой каменной лестнице, обогнув огромную чашу фонтана в Эбенгарде. Вокруг кричали и куда-то бежали, нарастала паника, брошенный Локи огонь перекинулся на соседей загоревшейся шкуны. Шаг за шагом по предательской земной тверди. Зеленые глаза с синими проблесками, как искры на хорошей стали. Растрескавшиеся губы в корке морской соли. Ложь, ложь, ложь. Его бедная голова сейчас расколется и лопнет изнутри, как прогнивший плод.

— Тор.

Нордлинг сбился с шага, не веря своим глазам. Локи стоял на краю дороги, по колено в траве, словно поджидая его. Неизменная потрёпанная сумка через плечо, дорожный мешок на спине, бездонный омут прозрачных глаз.

— Зачем? — выдохнул нордлинг. — Ради чего?

— Ты не поймёшь, а если и поймёшь — не поверишь, — Локи шагнул ему навстречу. — Наверное, мне стоило бы извиниться… да вот беда, я совершенно не умею извиняться. Мне нужно было сжечь мои корабли. Порвать цепи. Слишком много цепей, удерживающих меня здесь. А потом ещё ты… — охотник за книгами скривился и укоризненно ткнул пальцем в грудь нордлинга: — Откуда ты взялся на мою голову? Я всего лишь искал судно с подходящей командой — туповатой и не задающей лишних вопросов. А наткнулся на тебя. Рядом с тобой мне расхотелось врать. Я стал говорить тебе правду. Даже начал задумываться о том, чтобы послать все к демонам и в самом деле уплыть с тобой за закатный горизонт. Но я не могу. Мне нельзя. У меня есть цель!..

Локи говорил всё быстрее и яростней, срывавшиеся с его языка слова путались, неловко цепляясь друг за друга. Тору нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться до него. Прижать к себе, успокоить, спросить, в какие новые неприятности он вляпался. Невзирая на всё, что нордлинг осознал и понял. Невзирая на мёртвого Зарзана и подожжённую «Грахлу».

— Тихо, — Тор протянул руки, обняв охотника за плечи. Тот вздрогнул и умолк. — Хватит. Ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь. Твои дружки перебили друг друга. Власти станут задавать вопросы. Много вопросов. Мы с Хэлом найдём на них ответы. Но тебе надо укрыться где-нибудь, пока волнение не уляжется. А потом… потом мы вместе придумаем, как быть. Вместе, слышишь?

— Слышу, — глухо отозвался Локи. — Да, вместе. Конечно.

Что-то обожгло нордлингу рёбра. Горячее и острое, глубоко вонзившееся в незащищенную мягкую плоть и рывком дернувшееся влево-вправо. Тор охнул, запоздало понимая: нож. Обнимая, Локи ударил его ножом. В печень или куда-то в кишки. Он истекает кровью, а Локи бережно придерживает его и смотрит в лицо.

Когда у нордлинга подкосились ноги, Локи аккуратно свалил грузное обмякшее тело на обочину.

— Тебе не нужно было идти за мной, — упрекнул он Тора. — Ну зачем ты только пошел? Оставался бы на шкуне. Я всё рассчитал, вы с Хэлом быстро бы её потушили. Ты вернулся бы в море и позабыл меня. А теперь? Мне пришлось это сделать. Там, куда я иду, мне не нужны попутчики. И тебе бы там не понравилось. Там только пламя и ложь, а ты терпеть не можешь ни того, ни другого.

Он прислушался к дыханию нордлинга. Тот судорожно и быстро втягивал воздух, силясь что-то выговорить. На губах выступила пена пополам с кровью.

— Нет-нет, лучше помалкивай, — оборвал его Локи. — Может, протянешь чуть дольше, — он поправил ремень перекинутой через плечо сумки и с хитрой улыбкой признался: — Я тут задумал кое-что грандиозное… это даже к лучшему, что ты умираешь. Не увидишь, как твой мирок превратится в пламя и золу. Прощай, Тор. Мне пора. Дела, знаешь ли, сами себя не сделают.

«Я не безумен, — в который раз повторял Локи, срывая лист придорожного лопуха и тщательно вытирая им длинное, тонкое лезвие. — Я не безумен, а он сам виноват. Я не просил его идти следом. Не просил лезть ко мне в душу и рассказывать о своём проклятом море. Мне просто был нужен кто-то сильный и спокойный, с крепкими руками и упругой задницей. Способный заставить хоть ненадолго заткнуться неумолчный шепот в моей голове. Я не могу думать, когда он шелестит, неуловимо и раздражающе. Когда указывает мне, что делать, куда идти и чью жизнь оборвать. Тор говорил, море исцелило его — но я другой! Рокот волн и свежесть ветра не помогут мне, не спасут от самого себя».

Локи уходил в темноту наступающей ночи, прочь от зарева в гаванях Эбенгарда, от высоких зубчатых башен крепости и грузно нависших над водой многоярусных пирамид. Бежал от нежного, искушающего шепота, что просачивался сквозь толстые стены Дворца Вивека, роскошного склепа-гробницы-тюрьмы, внутри которой дремало заточившее само себя божество. Живое совершенство с кожей цвета золота и пепла, и бездонными зеленоватыми глазами, в которых далекими зарницами мерцала потаённая синева. Первое, что увидел перед собой Локи — не рождённый, но сотворенный.

Прохладные губы, касавшиеся его рта, сложились в нежную, слегка рассеянную улыбку торжествующего мастера, любующегося своим шедевром.

«Кто я?» — спросил Локи, ещё не ведавший своего имени.

«Ты моя тень. Отражение в тихих водах, зоркие глаза и чуткие уши. Сгусток моего дыхания, обретший кровь, плоть и разум. Моё прекрасное творение, готовое отправиться навстречу всем чудесам мира», — ответило божество, снова целуя и делая что-то, от чего совершенно не хотелось задавать вопросов, но только покоряться и быть счастливым.

Божество солгало. Ему требовался соглядатай в мире за пределами Дворца, сметливый, шустрый и верный. Перчатка в человечьем обличье, которую Вивек порой натягивал на свою божественную руку, чтобы сделать ход в извечной игре властей и корон. Это было хуже, чем самое жестокое из насилий – ощущать, как ты утрачиваешь собственную волю, превращаешься в покорного исполнителя… и ничего, ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Ты обречен быть воплощением Вивека. Локи умирал и воскресал, не в силах понять, что же он такое. Где кончается Вивек и начинается он сам, какие помыслы в его голове принадлежат ему самому, а какие — божеству.

Возможно, тогда он и сошёл с ума. Или же научился возводить стены вокруг собственного разума, создав крепость, в которую Вивеку не было доступа. Вивек изводил его шепотом и воспоминаниями, призывал вернуться обратно, обещая спокойствие небытия, суля наслаждения и ясность рассудка. Локи затыкал уши, боролся с ночными кошмарами, искал выход из призрачного лабиринта.

И таки нашёл его. Теперь у него была перчатка работы двемеров. У него был драгоценный Призрачный Страж и знания — собранные по крохам из недомолвок и недоговорённостей, извлечённые из смутных воспоминаний и туманных речей бога. Его ждала долгая, пыльная дорога к Красной Горе, под которой, истекая тяжёлой, медленной кровью, бьётся Сердце Лорхана — древнее, как сам мир, непостижимое, могущественное. Сердце, век за веком питавшее силой Триумвират Альмсиви, поддельных, самозваных богов. Нет и никогда не было жуткого Лорда Дагота, убитого и не-мертвого, засевшего в подземельях, в безграничной злобе своей мечтающего испепелить мир. Вековечного Врага, некогда подло и коварно убившего героя Неревара, побежденного Триумвиратом и заточенного за непреодолимой Стеной Богов.

Была лишь ложь, бесконечная подлая ложь, и больше ничего.

У него было средство положить этому конец. Усилием воли он сумел разорвать связь между собой и Вивеком. Стал тенью среди теней — неуловимой, стремительной, скользящей меж светом и мраком. Он доберётся до Красной Горы, а там… там он обрубит другую связь — между Сердцем и троицей впившихся в него паразитов. Посмотрит, нельзя ли забрать ставшее бесхозным Сердце себе. Ради интриг Вивека он сменил столько ролей и масок… отчего бы теперь не примерить на себя обличье бога?

Локи шагал по дороге на Полночь, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Конец


End file.
